


Harry Potter/Game Of Thrones Slash Oneshots

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fixing some of the hurts from Game of Thrones that has still emotionally scarred me, M/M, Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: A collection of oneshot Slash pairing with the Game of Thrones men and Harry Potter, with the potential to become longer stories. Strong language and Spoilers for the Game Of Thrones series.





	1. Harry/Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war is won and Daenerys is on the Throne of Westeros, Harry, Hermione and Ron are sent as an envoy to speak with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. SPOILERS FROM SEASON 8. Also includes swearing - come on this is the Hound!

HARRY/HOUND

Harry hummed to himself happily as he opened the oven and checked how his chicken pie was coming along. He could have used magic to prepare it in a matter of minutes, but there was nothing like the smell of cooking filling their cosy home. And considering his condition, well he wanted to watch how much magic he used.

Determining that he needed to give the pie another 10 minutes he shut the oven and made his way over to their kitchen table, sitting down with a content sigh, humming to himself again as he picked up his husband's proud white cloak and started running his wand over it to repair the damage to it.

He rubbed his hand over his swollen stomach as he felt a small flutter, humming a little louder and started singing as the fluttering got a little stronger.

"He's moving?" His husband grunted. Once upon a time, it would have made Harry jump, but after 5 years together he was used to his husband suddenly appearing. For such a large man, he could move quietly.

"She is yes," Harry grinned looking up to the scarred face of his husband.

"He is strong," His husband grunted placing his hand net to Harry's, a rare smile forming as he too felt the fluttering of their child moving within Harry.

"She is just like you," Harry nodded. He laughed as his husband gripped his chin and lifted it, kissing him punishingly for his teasing.

"It smells good in here," Arya spoke from the doorway, pulling Harry and his husband apart, Harry panting just a little and his husband looking satisfied.

"Thanks, joining us?" Harry asked.

"If it isn't a problem," Gendry said from behind her.

"You're the boss," His husband grunted dumping his armour in it's assigned corner of the kitchen.

"You're always welcome, come on in. It won't be long," Harry smiled waving them in.

"It's nice having home cooking," Gendry sighed.

"If you want home cooking cook it your fucking self," Arya grunted peeling off her own armour.

"I can't cook," Gendry pouted.

"Are you telling me I should?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I would never dare dear," Gendry chuckled.

Harry smiled at his husband as his chin was tilted up again and a sweet though still rough kiss was pressed to his lips, a large hand sliding down to rest over his stomach and their babe.

And his mind drifted away to how he was so lucky to be here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are very courtly here apparently, and very clear on courtly rules and manners, we need to be careful and make sure that we don't offend. Use your words carefully," Hermione warned quietly as they made their way down the hallway.

"Fucking cunts can't even wipe their fucking arses themselves," A massive man walking passed in the armour that they had been informed was the Queen's Guard, an honoured post that she had changed slightly since taking the throne, grunted annoyed.

Harry couldn't help himself, considering Hermione had repeated her speech about 100 times since they were informed of this visit and was repeating is yet again just as the man spoke, he couldn't have stopped the giggle that slipped out if he tried.

The man turned to him with an angry expression on his face, but it quickly melted away when Harry grinned amusedly at him, his open expression making it clear that he wasn't making fun of him.

"Are you the Wizards?" The man narrowed his eyes on them.

"Yes we are, are you one of the soldiers?" Harry teased.

"Pft, I'm nothing but a glorified soldier that has to babysit these fucking idiots," The man motioned to a young soldier who blushed slightly. It seemed though the words were harsh, the man wasn't too harsh with his men considering the look of respect that they all gave him. "Don't look at me like that!" The man snapped at them.

He turned wide-eyed when Harry giggled again and stepped a little closer, at least until Hermione caught his arm and tugged him back while Ron snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Harry we don't have time for you to flirt with the man!" She scolded.

"But!" Harry whined gesturing up and down the man who narrowed his eyes trying to work out if he was being made fun of.

"Harry no! We're on our way to meet the Queen!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"But...but Hermione! Look at him!" Harry whined trying to take a sneaky step forward but she yanked him back.

"We're here for Merlin knows how long, you have plenty of time to seduce the man," Ron snorted patting Harry on the shoulder and shoved him forward.

"Hang on!" Harry dodged away from Hermione and raced back to where the man was standing a little stunned, his soldiers behind him openly gawping. "What's your name?"

"Harry!" Hermione growled.

"What?" The man snapped, shock still going through him.

"Your name, what is it? Quickly, before she stuns and summons me!" Harry urged.

"The...Sandor, my name is Sandor," The man blinked.

"Hello Sandor, I'm Harry. I will be finding you after we're done in there!" Harry promised before dodging forward. He stood on his tiptoes, wrapped his hand around the man's neck and tugged him down to place a kiss on his cheek before turning and racing back to the other two wizards.

The Hound stood there staring after the beautiful dark-haired wizard as he reached his friends and clearly was getting a scolding from the female as he grinned at her and shrugged. He turned and looked back at The Hound, his bright, beautiful green eyes shining before he turned and entered the throne room.

And The Hound stood blinking trying to work out what had happened.

"I think he likes you Ser," One of his soldiers said.

"Shut up!" He snapped starting to storm forward.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sandor," The bright voice was instantly recognisable to The Hound, and not just because no one else used his birth name.

The Hound turned around and stared as the beautiful wizard sat down next to him with a bright smile, his green eyes dragging over the Knight's body appreciatively.

"Who is your friend?" Beric smirked, eyes roving over the young wizard appreciatively. Even Tormund was casting an eye over the man, and he didn't swing that way.

"I'm Harry, one of the wizards here from Britain," Harry answered with only a glance at Beric before he eyes were back on The Hound, a coy smile forming on his lips.

"A Wizard huh, and how do you know The Hound?" Tormund asked. This pulled Harry's eyes away from The Hound and he turned to look at Tormund confused.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"It is what most people call me, my family sigil is three hounds, and I was the dog of the Lannisters," The Hound grunted. Harry turned back to assess him before shrugging.

"I prefer Sandor, it suits you," He said simply.

"What are you wanting with Sandor?" Beric asked, and The Hound rolled his eyes as he spotted the protective look on his face.

"Him," Harry grinned at Sandor.

"Him?" Beric blinked.

"I think he wants The Hound to fuck him," Tormund wiggled his eyebrows.

The Hound watched slightly fascinated as a fetching red spread across Harry's pale cheeks, but he shrugged and nodded anyway.

"How did you track me down?" The Hound grunted.

"Magic," Harry grinned sliding a little closer.

"Really?" The Hound, Beric and Tormund asked.

"No," Harry laughed. "I was asking about you around the throne room once all the negotiation things were done with, and some scary but impressive looking girl with a dagger told me you would likely be here,"

"Arya," The Hound rolled his eyes.

"Ah, how does she know you?" Harry asked.

"Why?" The Hound narrowed his eyes down at the wizard.

"I want to know if I have competition," Harry said honestly.

"Oh erm…" The Hound stammered.

"You don't, she is more like his adopted murder child that he shares with his girlfriend," Beric motioned with his thumb to Tormund.

"Adopted murder child?" Harry blinked.

"Yup, she's lethal, she's a trained assassin, she used her skills to kill the Night King and defeated the army of the dead. She can use other people's faces to sneak up on them and kill them! She probably has the highest kill list of all of us!" Tormund said excitedly.

"The Dead only counts as one!" The Hound growled.

"Wow….I want to talk to her more she sounds interesting!" Harry blinked.

"Interesting? You hear someone is an assassin and has a kill list larger than ours at twenty-two and you think she is interesting?" The Hound stared at him baffled.

"Hermione says my sense of danger is a little skewed," Harry shrugged.

"A little skewed, you're flirting with me," The Hound snorted.

"Well, you're…" Whatever Harry was about to say was interrupted by someone approaching them from behind.

"You don't want an old dog like this Pretty, let's go somewhere and I will show you…" One of the cockier, better-looking knights started to leer at the young man, placing his hand on his shoulder and started sliding it down his chest. He, however, did not get to finish his proposition as the young wizard turned suddenly cold, fiery eyes around onto the Knight.

"I suggest you take your hand off of me and leave me alone before you regret it," Harry glared at him. The Knight was taken aback for a second before he leered even more.

"Come on, you can't truly want scar face here," The Hound tensed a little at the Knight's words, the belief that this pretty wizard might actually want him washing away.

"He's far better looking than you, stronger, probably rougher and can give me more pleasure in one minute than you could in one year. I bet he is packing a long sword while you're wielding a…." Here Harry glanced pointedly down. "...A butter knife?"

Tormund snorted amused and banged the table and Beric broke into chuckles. The man around them also broke into chuckles, and The Hound could see the danger forming as the Knight's eyes narrowed and embarrassment flashed across his face.

"Now see here…"

"I'm bored now. This is your last warning, let go and bugger off, you're getting in the way of my flirting," Harry turned pointedly back away. The Hound moved for his sword hilt as he saw the Knight's hand tightening in what had to be a painful way, but Harry had a stick in his hand in seconds, and with one wave had the man flying backwards and bouncing off the wall to slide to the floor unconscious.

The room went silent for a second before laughter and cheering went up and the Tavern came back to life, the Knight's friends getting him out of the Tavern before he was embarrassed even more.

"Hmm, probably shouldn't have done that," Harry frowned a little.

"Why?" The Hound grunted. "He was pissing you off,"

"True, but Hermione is going to kill me for that, I shouldn't be going around attacking the Queen's Knights," Harry grimaced.

"Don't worry, we're all Knight's here…" Beric paused when Tormund cleared his throat. "...We're all Knights here except for him, he's whatever the hell he is to Consort Jon. We will make sure the Queen knows what happened. Besides, I think that little bugger needs a lesson in the correct behaviour for Knights who are representing the Crown, especially with visiting dignitaries,"

Beric blinked when Harry snorted amused. "Sorry, no I appreciate that I have just never been called a dignitary before, it sounds so funny,"

"I like you!" Tormund grinned.

"Thank you," Harry smiled brightly at him, before turning his intense green eyes on The Hound once again. "So, will I find out?"

"Find out what?" The Hound blinked down at him. No one had kept him so wrong-footed since Arya, and he definitely did not want her, not the way he wanted this wizard.

"Whether you have a broadsword?" Harry slid a little closer.

"I'm not good looking," The Hound frowned.

"No you're not," Harry shrugged truthfully, but not unkindly.

"Then why exactly would you want me?" The Hound snarled. But yet again Harry didn't seem scared.

"You're strong, powerful, you have a beautiful body, and a sexy voice that does things to me you can't even imagine. I like that you're honest and don't mince your words, it's refreshing. I also want to climb you like a tree and…." Harry's words were cut off by The Hound slamming their lips together.

Rather than pulling away, or informing him that this had been a joke or a bet or something of that sort as had happened in the past, the beautiful Wizard mewled into his mouth, fucking mewled, and seemed to try and plaster himself along the whole of his front in a second. His body pressing close to The Hound's allowing no delusion as to whether or not he was truly interested in him. The younger man's hand came up to cup his face and demand more from his mouth, not even seeming to care about the rough, blistered and pitted scars covering half his face.

The Hound let out a low growl and yanked the Wizard into his lap and tugged him even closer, his kiss becoming even hungrier and demanding, and Harry seemed to melt into his arms.

"Gentlemen, perhaps you want to take this someone a little more private? There are a few people watching," Beric said amusedly.

The Hound pulled away and glanced around the tavern, sure enough, there were a good few eyes on them. Normally he wouldn't give a fuck but if this pretty wizard really did want to have sex with him, he didn't want anyone else's eyes on said pretty wizard but him.

"Well? My place is close by?" The Hound grunted, still expecting the Wizard to beg off.

Instead, he clambered off his lap and stared at him expectedly. The Hound knocked his ale back before standing to his full height pointedly and looked down at Harry again, the only reaction it had was for a shiver of pleasure to go through the Wizard.

"Have fun!" Beric called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tormund cackled.

"You fucked a bear, there is nothing you wouldn't do!" The Hound shouted back.

They stepped out into the street and Harry turned around to blink at him. "Did he really have sex with a bear?"

"I'm not sure, could have done," The Hound chuckled, cautiously wrapping his arm around Harry and started leading him through the street, feeling his own arousal climbing as Harry snuggled into his side, seemingly fitting there perfectly. It led him to wonder how perfectly he would feel under him, riding him, pinned between him and the wall.

"Sandor?" Harry asked looking uncertain for the first time. "If you don't want to I understand, I know that I have been a little full on. I…"

"I want to fuck you against the wall first," The Hound interrupted. Harry blinked at him for a second before he let out a guttural moan and stepped against The Hound's body, wrapping his arms around his neck and then hopping up so he could wrap his legs around the man's waist.

The Hound was slightly startled at the sudden move, the younger man kissing him hungrily and desperately, making noises that drove the lust in The Hound higher and higher.

There was a good chance that The Hound would have found a wall right there and then, but there was a whistle close by and he turned to snarl at the man who squeaked and raced away. In one smooth move, The Hound threw the giggling wizard over his shoulder and stormed determinedly down the road to his house.

"Say anything borning about how nice it is and I will fucking throw you out, I had nothing to do with it," He grunted as he shut and locked the door and turned to see Harry looking around the living room.

He was baffled yet again when Harry didn't seem at all scared or startled by his rough tone and just grinned at him, picking up the corner of a throw blanket and raised his eyebrow. "Really! I thought you were secretly an interior designer,"

"Cheeky!" The Hound grunted stalking toward the Wizard who teasingly started backing away.

"Let me guess, it was Tormund?" Harry chuckled. The Hound couldn't help it, he snorted and grinned at the thought.

"There would be far more furs in here if it were him," He answered before dodging forward and snatching Harry around the waist. He pressed their lips together straight away and started tugging the Wizard's strange clothes off of him, tugging up his top and pulling it carefully over his head before sealing their lips together again.

Harry's nimble hands went to work quickly on his shirt, undoing the ties and yanking it out of his trousers, but his hands got distracted from pulling the top up when his fingers found the muscles and sculpted chest underneath, strong and powerful muscles from his sword and weapon training and knowledge.

The noise Harry let out before his hands were everywhere trying to take in all the muscles under them drove The Hound mad, and he grabbed Harry around the waist, lifting the smaller man so he wrapped his legs around his waist around, taking the chance to yank his own top off.

Harry ran his fingers down the strong back of the Knight, digging his nails in and getting a low growl of pleasure from the other man. He leant forward and started pressing his lips to the scarred shoulder of the Hound.

"Does it bother you?" The Hound grunted.

"Hmm?" Lust fogged green eyes lifted to look and the larger man with honest confusion in his eyes.

"My scars, do they bother you?" He repeated, but he thought he knew what the answer would be.

"Not at all," Harry replied huskily, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes telling The Hound that his words were truthful.

The next few minutes were a haze of kisses, nips, groans and moans, whimpers and growls, but The Hound wasn't in enough of a haze that when he rocked his hips against Harry's and found naked skin brushing that he thought he had forgotten taking their pants off.

Leaning back, he was momentarily distracted by Harry kiss-bruised lips that were letting out little pants of air or his tousled hair, but then he met Harry's eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"Oops?" Harry offered.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Sorry, I got a bit over excited. I can do basic wandless magic, I was thinking I wanted to feel you against me, which holy fuck you actually do have a broadsword down there, and well, my magic reacted and…" Harry's ramble was cut off by lips against his.

"That's a handy fucking skill you have there. What else can you do?" The Hound asked lowly before he busied himself attaching his lips to Harry's pale neck, determined to leave his marks all over this beautiful man.

"I can prepare myself in a second," Harry panted out.

"Seriously?" The Hound lifted his head to stare at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nodded licking his lips as he ground himself a little against The Hound's stomach.

"Now that is handy," The Hound smirked before going back to worrying at Harry's neck. "Do it," He breathed out.

Harry muttered the spell and then surrendered himself to the hungry passion of his larger lover.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Hound woke up to the light shining on his eyes, realising that they had forgotten to close the curtains the night before when they had tumbled onto the bed for their third round, the second had been on the floor between the living room and his bedroom when they had not quite made it.

Frowning he realised that the bed was empty next to him, his enthusiastic lover gone. With a sigh, he dropped himself back onto his pillow and threw his arm over his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had expected, he was amazed that the beautiful wizard had wanted him in the first place. Beautiful people like Harry didn't want him, even without his scarred face he wasn't a looker like a lot of the Knights.

"Stop fucking moping," He muttered to himself sitting up. It was one of his mornings off, but he had training this morning. He would make himself some toast and try and find Arya to annoy her.

When he stepped into the living room he was a little baffled when he spotted Harry's clothes folded and placed onto the sofa next to his own folded clothes, and then the smell of cooking hit him. Disbelievingly he made his way to the kitchen door and stared blankly at the image that met him.

Harry was standing at the cooker humming to himself. He was wearing only The Hound's own top, the material falling to the tops of his milky thighs that bore a couple of bite marks and hickies from last night. He had his long hair in a ponytail, the end of it brushing under his shoulder blades.

Whatever he was cooking smelt amazing and The Hound realised that he was being a little creepy just standing there staring, not wanting Harry to catch him he stepped into the kitchen and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Good morning!" Harry smiled brightly at him turning, and The Hound was able to see the hickies and bites that he had left on the Wizard's neck the night before.

"Morning," He grunted stepping forward not sure what to expect. What he got was Harry stepping forward and wrapping his arms around The Hound's neck to press welcoming kisses to his lips.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought I would cook breakfast for us," Harry said stepping back motioning to the cooker.

"No, it's fine," The Hound grunted.

"I've made a fry up and an omelette. I guessed that you would have a big appetite," Harry grinned going back to the cooking.

"I do," He turned to sit at the table where he could watch Harry. The young man was clearly aware of his staring, bt did not seem bothered by it.

"Tea or coffee?" Harry asked brightly.

"Coffee," He grunted. He watched fascinated as the wizard waved his wand and the food started plating itself up, cutlery flew to the table and as cups flew to the table as well they filled with coffee before settling in front of The Hound and the second in front of Harry's place.

He stared as the plate dropped itself gently in front of him, filled with amazing smelling food.

"Couldn't you have used magic to cook?" He asked picking up his knife and fork and quickly tucking into what had to be one of the best tasting meals in his life, and that was saying something considering he attended the royal table at times. "Wha?" He asked through a mouthful of food when he looked up and found Harry watching him with a warm smile.

"Nothing, it is just really nice to see someone appreciates my cooking. Yes I could have used magic to cook, but it isn't the same, I enjoy cooking, it is relaxing for me, and I enjoy cooking for others and having them enjoy it,"

"Quite the homebody," The Hound muttered, more distracted with eating again.

"To be honest I would be happy to stay at home, cooking and what not," Harry shrugged.

"Huh," It probably wasn't good that he was picturing Harry staying at home and what not right here.

Breakfast was quite pleasant, Harry chattered most of the time, seeming not to care at the short answers that he got in return, and apparently realising that it wasn't something he should take personally, that he was just not a chatty guy. He did tell Harry something about his life, including how he became the Queen's Guard.

"It isn't funny! The fucking tricked me! They had fucking Beric and the bear fucker blocking the way so I couldn't make a run for it, and before I knew what was happening the Queen was placing the white cloak over my shoulders, while Arya is giving me her fucking death glare over the Queen's shoulder while playing with that fucking dagger of hers!" The Hound ranted as Harry clutched his side laughing.

"Oh Merlin, that is an image and a half!" Harry chuckled pushing his plate toward The Hound in offering for the sausages and bacon that he couldn't eat. The Hound grunted in thanks and tucked in.

"What about you? How come you got sent here?"

"Killed a bad guy, they can't work out whether I am the good guy or the bad guy, it changes with the wind, and they can't decide what they want to do with me, and what I want to do doesn't matter. They took the chance to ship me off for a little while, and Hermione is the best person for the job because she researches everything to death," Harry shrugged turning to look out the window that had a brilliant view looking over the sea.

"Why doesn't it matter what you want?" The Hound frowned at the matter of fact way that Harry said it.

"They all have expectations of me at home, and it is easier for me just to go along with it," Harry sighed before he seeming to shake himself, turning to smile brightly at The Hound. "Anyway, onto better subjects, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing this morning and then I get to go and beat up the newbies this afternoon," The Hound answered, watching intently as Harry flicked his wand to clear the table before he got to his feet and walked around the table. He licked his lips hungrily, feeling his body stirring as Harry slipped himself onto his lap. He took The Hound's and slid them under his shirt, slowly dragging the rough hands along his bare thighs slowly as his green eyes started burning and sparkling with passion, he even slower drew his hands round to cup the bare flesh of his bum, gasping and tilting his head back as The Hound's hands squeezed and massaged the muscled flesh.

The larger man took the offering he was given, attaching his lips to that long neck again.

"So, I have the morning as well," Harry said breathlessly, letting go of The Hound's hands to bury his own into The Hound's hair.

"Mm-hm," His tall lover managed to say while busy with the flesh under his lips, slowly making his way to Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going to...ah...be busy the….mm next 4 days...oh! I thought we...we...could…"

"Yes," The Hound interrupted standing and with care dropping Harry onto the kitchen table before fastening their lips together again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Hound ignored the looks that he could feel burning into either side of his head from Beric and Tormund as he stood perfectly still and in place, watching as Harry and his two wizard friends walked forward.

Part of him had been worried that now Harry had had a night of fun sex….and a morning of it, that that would be them done, even with Harry telling him that he and his friends were going to be busy over the last 4 days working on spells that they had promised Queen Daenerys they would cast for her. He was here to work after all.

However that part was quickly quietened when after all three had bowed to the Queen and then Consorts Jorah and Jon, Harry gave him a cheeky grin and wave. The red-headed man with him groaned and rolled his eyes while his female friend just looked at him, beyond exasperated.

Either side of him Beric and Tormund tried and failed to stifle their snickers, and Arya emerged from her shadows at the side of the room to smirk at him.

"I see you have been making friends with my Guard Harry," Queen Daenerys said amused.

"Ah, yes your Grace, sorry I didn't mean to…" Harry blushed darkly as he realised what he had done. Something in The Hound's chest turned over at the thought that this man forgot where he was and what he was doing at the sight of him. No one had ever felt that way for him before.

He could not have helped the small smile if he had tried.

"Good lords he is smiling!" Tormund declared loudly.

"Shut up you dumb fuck!" The Hound growled at the cackling Wildling.

"How many times, language!" Daenerys groaned slumping back into her gilded silver and blue throne and pressed her fingers to her eyes, allowing the royal image to drop slightly.

"Sorry your Grace," He grunted before standing back to attention. He didn't, however, miss Consort Jon wiggling his eyebrows at him over his shoulder. Neither did the Queen.

"Jon!" She scolded.

"Sorry," He grinned, clearly not sorry.

"Oh for the love of...come!" Daenerys stood suddenly and everyone looked a little worried that she was honestly annoyed. "All manner of decorum has been broken anyway, I am not sitting in this damned throne uncomfortable when we could be sitting in a far comfier room," She huffed and started for the stairs of her dais.

The Hound watched amused as Jon and Jorah tried to make it up the stairs to assist her down only to be waved off with growls of annoyance that were not unlike her three dragons before she set off down the hallway at a pace that The Hound wasn't sure how she achieved considering her current size.

Harry sidled up to him with a grin, just pulling tongues at Tormund when he snickered. The Hound rolled his eyes but he was pleased when Harry nudged their shoulders together.

"Will you two stop fussing over me please," Daenerys rolled her eyes with a huff as her husbands tried to help her down onto the sofa in the beautiful sitting room she had led them to.

"How long do you have left if you don't mind me asking your Grace?" Harry asked as he was tugged to sit down next to Hermione before he could wander after The Hound.

"I have four and a half months left, these two are going to be fed to my dragons before then, I am sure!" She huffed looking pointedly at them.

"Viserion and Rhaegal wouldn't eat us," Jon said.

"Drogon probably would though," Jorah snorted.

"Yeah he probably would," Jon grimaced.

"It's lucky you love us and would never do that," Jorah smiled charmingly at her.

"No I never would, but I would banish the both of you from my bedchamber and move my dragons in instead," Daenerys smirked.

"We're just worried!" Jon tried to appease.

"Worried?" Harry asked before grunting when Ron elbowed him in the stomach. The redhead gave The Hound an assessing look as he caught himself stepping forward at the action against Harry.

"Sorry, that isn't really any of our business," Hermione held his hand up shooting Harry a look.

"No, it is fine, it is not really a secret," Daenerys sighed settling back into her seat and placed a hand on her stomach. "The witch that killed my first husband cursed me and killed the son I was carrying. She told me that I would never carry a child again. It seems as though she was not quite successful in her curse, but the worry is that the curse is there and could cause damage before birth, and of course I am carrying twins which is even more dangerous,"

Even though the Queen was trying to be brave, they could see the fear in her lavender eyes, and her hand pressed against her stomach, clearly wishing that she could protect the babies from harm. Jorah linked his fingers with hers over her stomach and Jon took her free hand.

The Hound watched as Harry exchanged a look with Hermione and then the redhead before he turned around to the Queen and her consorts with a determined look on his face, a look that did things to his body that was slightly wrong considering the topic of conversation.

"Your Grace, I would like to offer my help, I have trained under an exceedingly skilled Healer in our world, included in what she taught me was midwifery. I understand completely if you do not want me to assist considering it was magic that got you into this problem in the first place, but if there are any leftover side effects, hopefully, my magic will be able to counter it," Harry offered.

"And what would you expect in return for this?" Daenerys asked sharply.

"Nothing Your Grace," Harry shook his head.

"You wish to offer me assistance and get nothing in return?" Jorah raised his eyebrows.

"I don't barter with human lives, especially not babies ones! If we had left and I had not offered my help and I heard something bad had happened I would not be able to live with myself!" Harry glared.

"Could you give us a few moments to discuss this please?" Jon asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Of course," Harry nodded understandingly, giving the three of them a smile before they stood and made their way outside.

The moment the door closed nearly every eye in the room turned onto The Hound.

"Don't ask me about him, I just fucked his brains out, we didn't bare our souls!" He rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything at all that you can say?" Jon sighed.

He hesitated for a second, looking at the pregnant Queen. If he was wrong and Harry had ill intent this would come back on him.

"He seems a gentle person, he cares about life and seems to dislike killing from what he has said. I don't think he would hurt anyone on purpose," He grunted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Hound looked up when there was a soft knock to his front door before he opened it he had a good guess who was going to be there, he knew who he wanted to be there.

Seeing Harry standing on the other side of the door was a relief, and though he would never admit it, slightly scary. This man got under his skin far too much.

Before he could say anything though Harry launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and slammed their lips together, kicking the door shut behind himself.

"Clothes, now," The Hound snarled yanking Harry closer by his hips and slamming him against the nearest wall. As he did so he felt both their clothes disappearing and was treated to the feeling of their bare skin pressing together. "So fucking handy," He muttered into Harry's mouth.

He was answered by a chuckle, swiftly followed by a groan as he sealed their lips together again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four and a Half Months later

"So," Harry started making circles on The Hound's chest.

"So?" The Hound cracked open his eye to look at him. At the sight of the pensive look on the normally mischievous face, he opened both his eyes and looked at the younger man concerned.

"I heard from my Ministry today. I am being called back to Britain in a week," Harry said, and the world that The Hound had built in his head disappeared. He had lulled himself into some false sense of his life over the last 4 months.

Harry had practically moved into his home. He was used to going to sleep with him of a night, waking of a morning to the smells of breakfast cooking, going into the kitchen to find Harry dressed only in one of his own shirts because the minx knew it drove The Hound crazy. He had gotten used to languid, long kisses before he left for work. He was used to coming back and having lunch with Harry. He was used to coming home to the smell of supper cooking and welcoming arms and lips. He was used to making love to Harry, hearing those noises, drawing pleasure from that beautiful body. He was used to spending time with the people who called him their friend with Harry, laughing and telling stories.

He had been a fool to forget that Harry was only here till the little Princes were birthed and safe.

He was a fool for getting used to it.

He was a fool for giving in that first night and allowing him a taste of a life that would never be his.

"Right," He heard himself mutter, and Harry went still in his arms.

"Right? Right, that is all you have to say?" Harry said angrily, sitting up straight in bed.

"What else do you want me to say?" The Hound said defensively, sitting up himself.

"I don't know, anything but right!" Harry snapped.

"What else is there to fucking say?! We had our time together and now you're going to fuck off back to Britain and fucking forget about me, move on with your fucking life and find someone better for you anyway!" The Hound roared standing from the bed and turning to glare angrily at Harry.

"I said I had been fucking called back, I didn't say I was fucking going!" Harry roared kneeling up on the bed and glaring right back at him, as ever not scared.

"Well that's fucking...wait what?" The Hound blinked as his brain took in what he had just heard.

"Yes, you fucking dickhead!" Harry growled now standing on the bed and shoving at his chest. It was as ineffective as a butterfly bouncing off it. "I wanted you to actually give some indication that you would actually miss me, and perhaps wanted me to stay, not fucking say 'right' like I just told you I was going to the shop!"

"Why would you want to stay?" The Hound asked confused.

"For you! For the love of Merlin! For you! I don't want to leave you! What part of the last four months has made you think anything else? You know me do you really think I am the type of person to have quick affairs and move on, a bit of holiday fun? I have fucking fallen in love with you you great prick! And I want to stay, her, with you! Because you're Queen's Guard and that is a vow for life, so for us to be together it has to be here! And I am happy with that! And you act like you don't care if I just leave tonight and…"

The squeal Harry let out would have been amusing as The Hound tackled him onto the bed, but The Hound's ears were ringing with the words that he had just heard.

"I care, I care so fucking much, I want you to stay, I want you to fucking stay and never leave, and I want you to be here with me. But your life is in Britain and I am not exactly perfect husband material to stay for," The Hound said softly into the skin of Harry's neck.

Slowly warm familiar arms wound around his neck, and gentle fingers combed through his hair.

"Not to everyone perhaps, but you're my type of husband material, and if that time comes I will happily marry you. I want to be here, with you Sandor. I love you," Harry whispered.

"Your life in Britain, your friends," The Hound pressed.

"It's only really Hermione and Ron, you know that I have more friends here than there. And we can talk any time, and visit any time," Harry shrugged.

The Hound lifted his head and stared down into bright green eyes who were patiently watching him, waiting for him, and looking at him with…..

"I love you too," Sandor breathed leaning down to kiss the man who looked at him and saw everything that he never thought he could be for someone.


	2. Harry/Oberyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry travels to Westeros to help his friend Rhaegar during Robert's rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN There are no real spoilers for the TV show of Game of Thrones in this Chapter, this all takes place during Robert's Rebellion.

HARRY/OBERYN

Oberyn let out a breath as the towers of King's Landing came into voice, ignoring the protests of his guard he dug his heels into his horse's side and urged it faster to the Capital.

The rebellion had happened before the Martells had even known what was happening, and by the time they managed to gather together their troops it was over. Except now they were hearing that Rhaegar had taken the throne, but now had 2 wives Elia and Lyanna Stark who had had a son only a week ago. Elia had nearly been killed by the Lannister Dog and Oberyn's niece and nephew had apparently nearly been killed.

Some strange wizard friend of Rhaegar's had shown up in time to save the three of them, but Oberyn had no idea what in the seven hells was going on, he had no clue if his sister, niece and nephew really were ok, he had no idea what was going on with Rhaegar suddenly taking the Stark girl to wife as well as Elia, and he had no clue what his sister thought of that.

All he knew was he wanted to hold Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon in his arms and make sure that they were safe.

He didn't even acknowledge any of the guards as he rode his horse through the streets, up into the Red Keep, through the Keep halls to the Meeting Hall. Luckily he was flying the Martell flag and was notable by looks as Dornish.

The doors were hurriedly thrown open for him before he could burst through them, and the heads of the Lords of the Six squabbling Kingdoms turned to look at him as he raced down the steps. He didn't care though, he only had eyes for Elia who stood from her smaller throne at the base of the Iron Throne.

The Lords and Ladies parted quickly for him, making a pathway for him through to his sister. Elia stood upon seeing him and stepped down the dais in time for him to wrap his arms firmly around his sister.

"Elia, what on the earth…" Oberyn started to say after a few moments of simply holding his sister close, alive and well in his arms, but Elia pulled back and gently shook her dark head.

"Not here, brother," She smiled before looking up to the Iron Throne where Rhaegar stood and made his way down the steps to them. It was then that Oberyn noted the second throne sitting to the other side of the Iron Throne in a mirroring position to Elia's. "Oberyn, not here," Elia muttered seeing his narrowing eyes.

"Brother," Rhaegar nodded holding out his hand to Oberyn. The Prince of Dorne narrowed his eyes on his brother in law but he knew that things had to be shaky on a political position right now, the arguing he had witnessed when entering had shown that. So he could do nothing but reach out and take the new King's hand, though he did make sure to put as much pressure as possible on it.

"Brother," Oberyn acknowledged.

"Lewyn!" Rhaegar called.

Elia and Oberyn's Uncle stepped forward and bowed as best he could with the wounds he visibly held, one of his arms being in a sling. "My Liege,"

"Please escort the Queen and Prince to a private room so that they may speak. I will join you both when I can," Rhaegar gently took Elia's hand and kissed it before stepping back and climbing back to sit onto the Iron Throne.

Oberyn watched intently as Elia watched her husband, love clear on her face before she turned and nodded to him and Lewyn.

As they were stepping through the door behind the throne Oberyn noted a young man standing close to Elia's throne, his bright green eyes flicking between following their exit and the crowd of Lords and Ladies. It was only when Elia was safely through the door did the man relax his stance, and instead flicked searchingly and awarely from face to face in the crowd. Quite clearly checking for danger.

"Oberyn!" Lewyn hissed. Oberyn turned and realised that his sister and Uncle were waiting for him to step through the door.

Doing so he followed them down the hallway, and to one of the Royal family's sitting rooms. On that way, he noted two things. There was a startling amount of Stark soldiers with the Direwolf sigil on their armour lining the halls and walking passed them, bowing their heads respectfully to Elia. There was also a startling lack of Lannisters in the Keep, none of the soldiers they passed bore Lannister marks, and he realised there had been a lack of Lannisters present in the Throne room.

"Have a seat Brother," Elia motioned to the sofa but she yelped in shock when Oberyn wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly again, burying his nose into her orange and lemon scented hair. They were both aware of Lewyn stepping out the room, but Elia had wrapped her arms around a clearly shaken Oberyn and started running her fingers soothingly through his hair, much in the same way as she had when they were children and he was upset.

"Lia, what in the name of the Gods is going on?" Oberyn asked finally.

"I did write to Doran to tell him what was happening, but I am guessing that you set off before it had a chance to reach Dorne," Elia said amused leading Oberyn to the sofa and sat down next to him.

Before they could say anything more there was a tap on the door and Lewyn poked his head into the room before stepping in and then allowed a servant passed him. The servant curtseyed before placing her tray onto the table and quickly and efficiently laying out tea for them, and some food, and then with another curtsey left the room.

Lewyn dropped onto the sofa opposite them with a groan.

"I told you that you should still be healing," Elia sighed at him.

"And I told you, I am not leaving you alone any longer until we know that it is safe," Lewyn retorted. "I am just fine! I am simply getting old!"

"You are far from old," Elia chuckled.

"So, do I get an explanation now? Like why is there a third throne, why are there Starks here, where are the Lannisters, what is…"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I will tell you what has happened, and you can ask questions after. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Fine," Oberyn grumbled causing his sister and Uncle to laugh.

"Ok. Firstly, Lyanna…"

"I knew that…."

"Oberyn!" Elia exclaimed with amusement.

"Sorry!" He grimaced.

"Ok, Lyanna has been growing closer to myself and Rhaegar…"

"Wha…"Oberyn snapped his mouth shut as Elia shot him a sharp look.

"Lyanna has been growing closer to the two of us. We fell in love with her. Rhaegar didn't kidnap her, they went to get married, and the three of us are married now. Lord Stark was determined to marry Lyanna to Robert Baratheon. The plan was for Rhaegar and Lyanna to marry, them to come back here, her and I to marry, and then complete the coup against Aerys, especially with Lyanna bringing the North with her. What Aerys did...no one could have seen coming," Elia sighed.

"So...the three of you are in love? You aren't…" Oberyn drew off with a frown.

"Aren't what?" Elia asked confused.

"Aren't doing this for Rhaegar? Because it is what he wants?" Oberyn asked.

"I can say that Elia and Lyanna are definitely as in love with each other as they are with Rhaegar," Lewyn spoke up. Oberyn turned to look at him and his uncle nodded, saying he meant what he said.

"Ok, so what happened with the rebellion?" Oberyn sighed.

"Well, there are 3 different stories to that one for each of us. Firstly Rhaegar. He and Lewyn had to take the army to the Trident to meet Robert's force. Robert was using dark magic to try and win, and it was working, he was weakening Rhaegar and was beating him because of it. Luckily Rhaegar had sent for his friend who is a Wizard, and he arrived just in time. He managed to distract the warlock who was cursing Rhaegar and it allowed him to pull through and beat Robert back. Lewyn arrested Robert, and Rhaegar's friend, Harry, took him and Eddard Stark to the Tower of Joy where Lyanna was, to hear from her that she had been willing and loved Rhaegar. But when they arrived they found Lyanna in early labour and…"

"Labour?!" Oberyn yelped.

"Yes, she was pregnant," Elia smiled. "We have another son,"

"We?" Oberyn raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, our son, all three, just as she will be another mother to Rhaenys and Aegon. So, they arrived at the Tower and found her in serious trouble in early labour. Harry is a skilled healer, and he managed to save Lyanna and the baby. It was a little touch a go though, even with his magic, and apparently, if they had been 5 minutes longer…" Elia drew off and Oberyn squeezed the hand still in his firmly, he could see how much he thought upset her, his lingering doubts of her playing along with this threesome for Rhaegar's sake fading slightly.

"They did make it though, and she is doing fine, Harry is keeping her on bed rest and is acting like a wolf himself if she tried to put a foot out of the bed. Elia is too for that matter," Lewyn chuckled.

"She needs rest!" Elia huffed.

"And the babe?" Oberyn asked.

"Healthy and a strong, a real fighter," Elia smiled brightly.

"Does he have a name yet?" Oberyn asked.

"Not yet, we're still discussing names. He and Rhaenys will marry though, that much has been agreed," Elia shrugged.

"What?!" Oberyn choked.

"It will be the perfect marriage. A child of Dorne, a child of the north and both of the Targaryen blood," Lewyn pointed out.

"Do not make that face," Elia chuckled rolling her eyes at him.

"Ok, so the other stories?" Oberyn sighed reaching forward to pick up his cup of tea, wishing that it was some good wine from his country instead.

When he looked up after putting his cup down he caught Lewyn and Elia sharing a concerned look.

"What?" He frowned.

"This part is…..upsetting, you are not going to be happy, but I want you to stay still and listen till I am done, understand?" Elia asked.

"What happened?" Oberyn could feel his heart speeding up.

"Promise me first brother," Elia pressed.

"Fine! Fine! Yes! I promise! What happened?"

Elia and Lewyn shared another look which made his heart beat so fast he was sure his heart would come out his chest, and both hands were twitching for his spear, dripping with poison.

Elia sighed and then started speaking. "You know I am sure that Aerys refused to send me and the children to Dragonstone with Rhaella and Viserys?"

"Yes," Oberyn grit his teeth, he did not need the reminder that the Mad King had kept his sister, niece and nephew prisoner in the Keep instead of sending them to safety to hold the Dornish people by the balls in ensuring that they would provide the troops and help to fight against the rebellion. As though they would do anything else.

"Breathe nephew, you have smoke coming from your ears," Lewyn snorted, shifting a little t get more comfortable on the sofa and grimacing again.

"I am as calm as I can be, what happened?" Oberyn asked.

"The damage that you see to the city was done by the Lannisters before Rhaegar, Harry and Eddard Stark got here. Tywin appeared at the gates under the flag of friendship, the moment Aerys opened the gates he started sacking the city with his soldiers as he and a hand-selected group snuck into the Keep using the passages he knew about because of he was Hand of the King," Elia sighed.

"Carry on,"

"He entered the Keep and tried to take it straight away. He sent soldiers after Rhaenys, who was hiding in mine and Rhaeger's bedroom. And he ordered The Mountain, Gregory Clegane to...to kill Aegon and rape me before killing me…."

"What!? Where is that...I will...I can not believe...that…." Oberyn stammered in his utter fury, his mind coming up with 1000000000 different ways in which he could torture, kill, bring back and kill the two of them again.

"Rhaegar, Harry and Eddard got here in time!" Elia said quickly, holding up her hands placatingly. "Rhaegar fought and subdued Tywin, he is currently in the dirtiest, dankest cell that Rhaegar could find with the darkest, dirtiest criminal he could find. He will be publically executed. Harry killed The Mountain as he was reaching for Aegon, he was so angry there is a hole in the nursery wall he has promised he will fix," Elia chuckled.

"And Rhaenys?" Oberyn asked quickly.

"Eddard Stark was furious at the actions of the Lannisters and their plans. He is a man of the North and has honour, I believe Tywin ordering the death of two innocent babes and my death was the last thing he needed to fall into place. He killed every single one of the soldiers who were in the room taunting Rhaenys where she was hiding under our bed," Elia pressed her trembling fingers to her mouth.

Oberyn sat down again with a sigh and took her hand nodding.

"So, what now?" Oberyn asked.

"Well, we have managed to subdue the rebellion, with Eddard being on our side now, especially with the telling off that Lyanna gave him, the rebellion is done. Robert is in the cells, he is spitting fire and will not believe that Lyanna came willingly. The man is besotted and delusional, he has built up a relationship in his head of Lyanna loving him that did not exist. He mistook duty for love. The politics are...delicate as you can imagine, Rhaegar has taken the crown and is regent King until his coronation, he is trying to start fixing the damage that Aerys has done, and the rebellion. Once Lyanna is well enough to get up and can join us, on her own throne, things will hopefully go smoother,"

"What of Aerys?" Oberyn frowned.

"He is unconscious, Harry cast a spell on him and gave him a potion. He has told Rhaegar that the madness is not curable after he checked him over. The debate as to what to do with him is...difficult. He committed atrocious acts, but he was not well, madness is an illness, and for everything that has happened...Rhaegar loves his father, he remembers the man before his madness," Elia sighed. "He does not have an easy choice in front of him,"

"Yourself and Lyanna give him strength," Lewyn assured her.

"What of the Queen...erm Rhaella?" Oberyn asked, and then blinked when sorrow washed over both Elia and Lewyn's faces.

"The Queen is dead. And we have two more children to raise," Elia smiled sadly.

"Two?"

"Rhaegar's siblings, Viserys and his new baby sister, Daenerys. Rhaella died in childbirth on Dragonstone. She lived long enough to cradle the babe and name her. Daenerys Stormborn. Ser Arthur has gone with a mixture of Tyrells and Starks to Dragonstone to safely bring the two of them back," Elia explained.

"What a bloody mess," Oberyn sighed after a few beats of silence. Elia blinked at him before she started laughing. It was slightly hysterical, but at the same time, it sounded like it was needed.

"Would you like to come and meet your new nephew and see your older nephew and niece?" Elia asked.

"Elia?" Oberyn stood as she did and took her by the shoulders. "I will only ask this once, I promise, but I need to ask it. Are you truly happy with this situation,"

"Brother," She cupped his face and her brown eyes looked deeply into his. "I love both of them, I am happy, I am happy that Lyanna is with us and I love her. I am happy that we have more little feet to pitter patter around the Keep, I am happy with the idea of more children. Lyanna and I have agreed that she and I will both breastfeed our son and Daenerys,"

"Ok," Oberyn nodded.

"Ok?" Elia asked hopefully.

"As long as you're happy, you will have my backing and support. Though I hope you know that I will not be leaving your side for at least...thirty years," Oberyn grinned.

"I would not expect anything else," She laughed. "I am glad you are here Oberyn," She said softer, the gentle and sweet look on her face reminding Oberyn of how close he came to losing his gentle and delicate sister. He pulled her close and hugged her once more. Knowing how close he had come to losing his sister, how close he had come to losing his niece and nephew sending a shot of fear through his system.

"Enough, come, take me to my niece and nephews, I have ridden a long way to hug them!" Oberyn said brightly stepping back. He did not miss the delight in Elia's eyes at his phrasing and mentally prepared himself for having to get used to this new situation as quickly as possible.

The shrug that Lewyn gave him when Elia turned said that he had gone through much the same thought process.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oberyn wandered absently through the Keep, the time was late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. He had had a long ride here and had barely slept for worry for his sister and her children, by rights he should have been exhausted.

Instead with everything that was going through his head, and everything that he had been presented with upon arrival here. It was more than a lot.

He had hugged his niece and nephew close, so close Rhaenys protested that he was hugging the air out of her. Aegon had giggled and attached his little pudgy hand into his hair and tugged, the babe that he had not seen since he was only a few days old.

He had held Lyanna and Rhaegar's new son, still unnamed, and he had stared down at the face that he had been sure he would not love. But seeing the babe's innocent face and seeing the look of love on Elia's as she stroked her hand over his dark hair, no different to how she had looked at her own when they were this age. And so looking down into those lavender eyes, he too fell in love, much as he had when he held Rhaenys for and the first time. When he had held Aegon for the first time.

He was distracted from his thoughts when someone moved in front of him, not one of the Knights, they were not wearing armour.

And then the figure walked through some moonlight streaming in from the window, and Oberyn realised it was the wizard Harry. The young wizard who had saved his sister saved his new sister-in-law and her babe, saved Rhaegar and punished the man who was going to kill Aegon and rape his sister.

He found himself following behind the young wizard as he walked through the Keep, wondering as he did what on the earth he was doing. Finally, Harry turned and made his way up the steps to one of the Towers.

The Prince of Dorne hesitated at the first step, knowing that he should turn around and make his way back to his room to try and sleep, knowing that he should wait until they were officially introduced.

However.

He desired the younger man's presence for more than being able to give his thanks.

He desired in a way that he had not before. He desired.

And his people were not known for being very good at controlling their desires. Just look apparently at his sister.

He placed his foot on the first step and hesitated one more time, before stepping forward and climbing the stairs on silent feet.

At the top of the stairs, he found a wide-open space, almost like one of the greenhouses he had seen in Highgarden when he had visited, the walls and ceiling were made of fine glass, only the floor and doorways being of stone.

The door leading to the balcony was open allowing a soothing breeze into the room to air it out, carrying in the smell of the city, including the flames that were still going out. The fine white curtains that apparently normally covered the windows were all drawn back and floating and fluttering gently in the breeze like clouds drifting through the sky, or the wind itself waving through the night.

The moon lit up the tower through the windows in a beautiful white light, and for a man who was of the sun...he found that he knew that the moon was right for this moment.

And his eyes found the figure he was searching for easily, standing in the open doorway with his head tilted back, looking up at the night sky and apparently relaxing in the embrace of the night stood the wizard himself.

"Why have you followed me?" Harry asked without turning around.

"I wanted to speak to you," Oberyn answered stepping halfway into the tower room and stopping.

"So you followed me?" The response was amused, and Oberyn was treated to the profile of his beautiful face as he lowered his head and half turned. The green eye he could see glittering in the moonlight.

"I was curious," Oberyn shrugged.

"And what could you be curious about Prince Oberyn?" Harry asked.

"You, why I am drawn to you as I am," Oberyn stepped closer again.

"And how are you drawn to me?" Harry turned just as Oberyn reached him, and the Dornishman was lost for words for a moment as the full beauty of the younger man hit him. He was even more beautiful close up than he was from a distance. His eyes were like jade touched with silver in the moonlight.

"I think you know," Oberyn took and gamble and reached out to touch the pale cheek of the other man.

"I know," Harry turned into the touch, closing his eyes as he brought up his own hand to cover Oberyn's as though scared that he would take his hand away. Not something that was likely to happen, Oberyn did not want to ever stop touching this man.

He leant in to press his lips to the other's but instead found a finger pressed against them instead of the gentle touch of lips.

"I do not share," Harry warned making Oberyn blink at him confused.

"What?" Oberyn asked, slightly mumbled considering the finger still pressed against his lips.

"If we do this, you will be faithful to me, I do not share, and I will not tolerate cheating. No lovers, male or female, no bastards," Harry said softly.

"I...I need to provide heirs," Oberyn said, feeling heartbroken suddenly at the realisation that they could not be together.

What he was not expecting was for Harry to laugh. "That will not be an issue,"

"Sorry?" Oberyn asked, no one had made him feel so wrong footed!

"My people have an ability," Harry smiled reaching out to take Oberyn's hand and pressed it to his stomach. "Heirs will not be an issue,"

"Oh!" Oberyn blinked a little rapidly down at the other man, images flashing in front of his eyes. It was a little bit of a shock, but in Dorne, they were taught to expect anything.

"I understand that you will need time to consider what you should do and…" Harry's words were stopped into their place as Oberyn wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and drew him close, pressing their lips together.

"No lovers, no bastards," He made his vow against Harry's lips before pressing them back together.

Harry melted into his arms, wrapping his arms around Oberyn's neck and kissed back with as much hunger and desire as Oberyn was feeling. He had never felt like this before, his skin was on fire, his very veins felt as though they were on fire with desire as he started stripping the other's clothes, desperate to feel that beautiful skin underneath his hands.

Harry pressed him back until they reached the bed in the room, and then stepped back, stripping off the robe he was wearing, leaving himself bare to Oberyn's hungry eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry hummed as he woke up to the feeling of a finger being gently drawn over his bare back, lips gently scattering kisses in their wake.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the night before with the handsome Prince of Dorne, Elia's handsome brother who he had had to fight to lock his attention on from the moment he had stormed into the Throne room.

He had known straight away, the moment he saw the Prince.

He had known.

And apparently so had Oberyn.

"I have had two prophecies to my name," Harry said softly opening his eyes and staring out the window of the new city he was to spend the rest of his life in now.

"Yes?" Oberyn asked, his voice and beautiful accent sending a shiver down his spine, something that Oberyn was clearly aware of by the grin that was pressed against his shoulder blade.

"One was to defeat the man who killed my parents and tried to take over my birth country," Harry said and Oberyn sucked in a breath, holding him closer.

"And the other?" Oberyn asked quickly, curiously.

"That I would go to another world and would not be able to return to my home, that it would become my home. That I would meet the son of the sun and spear and that…"

"And?" Oberyn pressed when Harry paused.

"And that the heirs born of soulmates will be powerful Princes for many generations," Harry said so softly it was practically a whisper.

"Soulmates?" Oberyn gently turned Harry around so that he could see the scared green eyes looking back at him. Gently he reached out and brushed his fingers down Harry's cheek. "This is why I am so drawn to you?"

"I think so," Harry nodded.

"And you think...that I will be angry with you because of this?" Oberyn frowned as he tried to work out why the man who had been nothing more than confident in their interactions so far, even going so far as to make it clear that he would not allow any infidelity in their relationship, was suddenly so hesitant and scared.

"I don't want for you to feel as though I have taken a choice away from you, that you are bound to me simply because some prophecy says that we are soul mates," Harry shrugged turning his eyes away from Oberyn.

"But, if that is true then I should worry that you are feeling the same way, for if you look at it that way you are as bound as I, if not more because you knew the words of the prophecy," Oberyn shrugged and smiled warmly when Harry turned now hopeful green eyes to him.

"How do you see it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I see it…" Oberyn grinned before rolling them so that he was on top of Harry and leant down to kiss him with all the sensuality and heat of his people. "I see it as I have been gifted with one who I will love more than anything else, and who will love me more than anything else. That I do not have to worry or suffer doubts over your feelings for me, because I know that they will be reflected back if we are of the same soul and that no matter how we argue, because my fire I think we will argue, we will always find our way back to each other. I think that I have been blessed with a beautiful, intelligent, kind, generous, powerful soulmate. And if my feelings for you will only get stronger, than I am in for a very long and happy life. With very powerful heirs apparently,"

Harry bit his lip as he looked at Oberyn, clearly trying to read as to whether his words were the truth or not. When he realised that it clearly was, the smile that he gifted Oberyn was absolutely breathtaking.

"This is why I was so drawn to you from the start?" Oberyn asked curiously once they parted after an untold amount of time of simply laying together exchanging kisses.

"I think so, I have never had a soul mate before," Harry shrugged.

"Cheeky," Oberyn chuckled nipping under Harry's chin gently.

"I…"

"My Lord?" There was a knock on the door stilling both of them.

"Yes?" Harry called.

"I am sorry to disturb you My Lord, but you have only half an hour till you are due to check on Queen Lyanna, King Rhaegar and Queen Elia are with her waiting for you,"

"Bugger, I will be there as soon as possible, thank you," Harry called.

"I will let them know My Lord," The Servant called before they heard footsteps retreating down the stairs.

"Sorry, I am going to have to get ready to go," Harry grimaced pushing gently so Oberyn rolled off of him.

"Would it be ok if I came with you?" Oberyn asked. He smirked when Harry turned to look at him and blushed darkly as he took in Oberyn laying naked sprawled on the bed.

"You are the Queen's brother, I think you can go where you want," Harry snorted, turning and quickly getting dressed, his blush not fading.

"May I ask your opinion on something?" Oberyn buttoned his trousers and sat back down onto the bed. When Harry turned he saw the pensieve look on Oberyn's handsome face.

"Of course, what is it?" Harry pulled his top on before making his way over to the Prince of Dorne and gently brushed his cheek.

"This situation between Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, and Lyanna and my sister. Is Elia truly a willing participant in this?" Oberyn frowned.

"You are worried that Elia is going along with this for Rhaegar's sake and because she is worried she will lose him if she does not?"

Oberyn blinked as Harry knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on Oberyn's knees, his green eyes understanding as they looked at him. "Yes...exactly,"

"From what I have seen, Elia is as much in love with Lyanna as Rhaegar is, and Lyanna as much in love with Elia as she is with Rhaegar. They match, the three of them. I truly believe that they will be good together. Elia is gentle and sweet, calm and collected. Lyanna is harder and fiercer. I think the three of them together will rule well, and they will bring peace, with help," Harry smiled pointedly at Oberyn.

"Elia is willing?" Oberyn asked.

"Truly, and happy," Harry nodded.

"I do not know whether it is the soul mate situation, or that you are a neutral party so to speak at the heart of things, but you have truly put my mind to rest," Oberyn nodded leaning forward to kiss Harry's forehead.

"They are going to need support over the next year or so, things are perilous right now. Luckily their joining binds together the whole country," Harry smiled. "Now, come on, we need to get going," He placed one more sweet kiss to Oberyn's lips before standing and hurrying to finish dressing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the two of them stepped into the room hand in hand Rhaegar's eyebrow rose, Lyanna grinned and Elia snorted rolling her eyes.

"I see you have been making...friends with my Brother-in-law Harry," Rhaegar said dryly.

"I have My King," Harry bowed deeply. Oberyn stared slightly bemused and worried that Harry was more of a servant than a friend to Rhaegar.

"Seven hells Harry don't do that, it's just creepy," Rhaegar shuddered making Harry laugh.

"My Queens," Harry smiled making his way over to the bed where Lyanna was sitting up in bed, Elia sitting next to her. Oberyn noted that they were holding hands, their fingers linked together. Rhaegar was sitting at the end of the bed at Lyanna's feet, but his hand was on Elia's ankle.

As Harry started performing checks on Lyanna, Oberyn took in the picture the three of them made.

"Brother?" Elia asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"I am not very good of a morning, you know that," Oberyn smiled making his way over. He clasped Rhaegar on the shoulder on the way passed before wrapping his arm around Elia and kissing her forehead.

"That is putting things mildly," She snorted.

"Sister," Oberyn smiled at Lyanna who was looking at him defiantly, but there were nerves in her eyes.

"Brother," She smiled relieved.

"You are ok with this then?" Elia asked hopefully. Harry flicked a knowing look and supporting smile to him before he went back to sorting through what looked like potions vials.

"I have only one grievance!" Oberyn announced, and all three of the new royals looked at him nervously.

"Yes?" Elia pressed when he said nothing more.

"You need to give my poor nephew a name!" He chuckled, sitting down at Elia's hip.

"We cannot decide!" Lyanna laughed.

"You are going to have to soon, the little Prince needs a name," Oberyn smiled.

"What about Jahaerys?" Elia hummed.

"Jahaerys...I like that!" Lyanna smiled.

"I like that! Aegon and Jahaerys, two good names for sons," Rhaegar nodded.

"Do we have a name then?" Harry asked, passing Lyanna a potion.

"I think we do. We have a name to be announced," Rhaegar smiled.

"And will I be able to attend that announcement, Lord Harry?" Lyanna asked dryly turning to the Wizard.

"If it is within the next 2 days, no, after that yes, you may leave your bed," Harry chuckled.

"Thank…."

"Ah! You may leave your bed in 2 days time, as long as you take all your potions, and stop trying to sneak out!" Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"Fine," She huffed dropping back down.

"We are going to have to do something big and pointed for your first appearance in Court," Rhaegar sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Don't let the dickheads get you down," Harry nudged him with his hip on his way past.

"Harry!" Rhaegar laughed.

"He isn't wrong," Oberyn snorted before smiling happily when Harry perched himself on his knee, making himself comfortable.

"So…." Elia looked pointedly at the two of them.

"This is my soulmate, we're going to get married, have many beautiful, fierce wonderful children, and spend the rest of our lives together," Oberyn shrugged.

"Erm…" Elia stared at her brother a little worried before glancing to Lyanna.

"You are aware Harry is male, right?" Lyanna asked slowly.

"Quite, what does that have to do with anything?" Oberyn teased. From the look on Rhaegar's face, he reckoned the King knew about Harry's abilities.

"Quite a lot really when it comes to having children, Harry does not strike me as the type to allow for mistresses Oberyn," Elia hissed.

"Oh, I am not. I will hex his bits and bobs off faster than you can say, eunuch," Harry said cheerfully, patting Oberyn's knee when he flinched at the thought.

"So...how do you plan on having children?" Lyanna asked as she and Elia exchanged a completely baffled look.

This seemed to be it for Rhaegar and he burst into fits of laughter, dropping onto the bed at his Queen's feet.

"What?" Elia asked poking him gently with her toe.

"You're not going to believe me," Rhaegar chuckled.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stood at the door to his balcony of the glass tower room Rhaegar had gifted to him as thanks for everything he had done. His friend knew that he completely disliked being in small enclosed spaces, this was beyond anything that he could have hoped for though.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes on the sight of the sun setting over the city that would now be his home.

When Rhaegar had sent his plea for help he did not know what he was asking Harry. He had long suspected that it would be Rhaegar that he would have to make the choice for, from when he heard the second prophecy.

He had first heard it before the war had finished, Trelawney's prediction. At the time it had seemed cruel, he would have to go to another country to find his soulmate and leave everyone behind or stay with his friends and family, stay in his own world and know that he would never be with his soulmate.

But when it had come down to it, years later his choice had been a relatively easy one. The world he had saved, the world that he had felt so a part of, the world that had become home to a lonely and lost 11-year-old boy so quickly, well by the time it had come for him to make his choice it had seemed more alien than this new place. Sadly he had more friends here in Westeros than he did in Wizarding Britain, and the only friend he had here was Rhaegar.

He wasn't really sure why he had been surprised, the Wizarding world had shown how fickle they were even when he was only and child and they should have known better. They had vilified and worshipped him at the flip of a coin, and that had only gotten worse once he had defeated Voldemort and was an adult.

He was too powerful or he needed to be more powerful to protect them, he had used dark magic to defeat Voldemort or he was the icon of Light, he needed to be an auror to protect them or he had used his name to get into the program.

Somewhere along the way, the people that he loved and cared for got swept along with it as well. They all had expectations of him, every single one of them having a plan for him or an expectation of what he should and shouldn't do. And somewhere along the way it stopped mattering what he wanted, it stopped mattering that he was a human being with wants and needs and wishes all of his own.

'Stop being so selfish Harry'

'I am sorry Harry but that just doesn't matter'

'Sorry Harry but you have to'

'You chose to take this position, you can't just change your mind because it isn't going your way'

'You need to…'

'You have to…'

'Stop whining and just do it, Harry! I haven't got time!'

When Rhaegar sent his desperate plea for help, explaining how much trouble he had been in and making it clear that he and his wives likely would not survive without Harry's help. Well, he had barely even taken the time to summon the bag he kept packed ready to go in the hopes that the prophecy would come true soon, and he had apparated out knowing that he would never be back.

And he had arrived just in time to save Rhaegar too.

He started slightly when arm wound around his waist and the smell of sand and spices, masculinity and heat washed over him. Passionate lips attached themselves to his neck, feathering teasing kisses up his neck, gently brushing the fabric of his borrowed top away from his shoulder and carrying the kisses on.

"What are you thinking about?" Oberyn asked gently.

"What brought me here," Harry answered leaning back into the warm strength of his soul mate. Oberyn's arms tightened around his waist making Harry turn his head curiously to see a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Do you regret coming and getting stuck here?" Oberyn asked lowly.

"I do not really think of it a being stuck here Oberyn, I feel...I feel like I have escaped here," Harry said thoughtfully, trying to find the right words to explain things to Oberyn and put his mind at ease.

"Escape?"

"I...I was not really happy where I was from, I had no one, no friends, no family, just a lot of people who all expected me to be something that I am not, something that I was not happy being. I was being pulled in a million different directions, and whoever I was wasn't right. Here, here there are no expectations, I can be exactly who I want to be and there isn't a queue of people telling me how wrong I am. I have you, I have our children to look forward to. I have Rhaegar and Elia, Lyanna, Rhaenys, Aegon and Jahaerys, Viserys and Daenerys when they get here, already in the space of a week I have more people to care about than I have for a long time,"

Harry paused and took one more look out at his new home. No his home before turning in Oberyn's arms and looking up into the face of the man that he was already falling in love with. He wrapped his arms around Oberyn's shoulders and leaning up on his toes to sweetly kiss the lips that he had been dreaming of for so long.

"I have been ready to come and meet you for a long time now Oberyn, my son of the Sun and Spear. I don't want to be anywhere else," Harry smiled brightly.

"We will carve out a happy life here, for us and our family, all of them," Oberyn promised before drawing Harry into a kiss full of promise.


	3. Harry/Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N Spoilers for up to Season 8! This story is also incredibly AU for the GOT storyline, mainly in the fact that there are a lot of characters that are alive in this that were not in the show, and the timelines have been moved around slightly to suit my story.

Tywin rubbed his eyes tiredly as he read over the missives from his people yet again. He could not believe that things were going so badly, and he could not believe that his plans seemed to be failing at every single turn.

It was as though they were reading his mind, and he would think so if it were not for the fact that he scoffed at such idiotic and superstitious beliefs.

No.

He knew what the problem was.

Tyrion. His Dwarf son. The son he had tried to have killed. The son that he had tried to have executed for Joffrey's death.

He had severely underestimated his son. A mistake that he did not make very often.

How Tyrion had escaped from the Keep, from prison, was still a mystery, numerous guards had been...questioned to try and figure out if one of them were responsible. He would think it was Jamie except for the fact that everything pointed towards Tyrion being the one to kill Joffrey and that Joffrey was Jamie's….nephew. He was fairly sure that Cersei had used their...relationship to convince Jamie that Tyrion needed punishing, the foolish girl honestly believed that Tyrion had killed her son. And if there was one true weakness Jamie had it was his love for his sister.

He supposed that it did not really matter now.

What mattered was that they were at war against Tyrion and his Dragon Queen, and they were losing!

The Tyrells and Martels had gone to her side, half the Iron Islands were with them and while the Lannisters had Euron, well it was a matter of necessity, and dare he admit desperation. The North had aligned themselves with the Dragon Queen, though it did not seem that they had bent the knee.

The had already lost their holding in the North when the fool Roose Bolton's psychotic bastard had killed him, and then he had lost Sansa Stark when she had run off, only for her to return with her half brother bastard Jon Snow to reclaim Winterfell. Bolton's greed had gotten the better of him, and he had tried to outmanoeuvre himself by marrying his legitimised bastard to Sansa Stark to give himself better ownership to the North.

And then as a second blow right as Tyrion landed on Dragonstone with The Dragon Queen Arya Stark had reappeared from absolutely nowhere and slaughtered the whole of House Frey in one night! Leaving only Frey's latest child bride alive to tell some strange story of Arya Stark wearing Frey's face and poisoning them all.

Whatever the hell had happened, the Frey's were indeed gone, and before Tywin could get his forces in place The Blackfish had moved a good portion of his forces from Riverrun to take The Twins in one quick move. And now the North held the crossing.

Tywin slammed his hands down onto his desk in a fit of rage that he did not normally allow himself, sweeping the damned papers that just wrote of defeat after defeat to his damned son and the daughter of the man that he had betrayed.

Were he a lesser man he would wonder as to whether this was his comeback finally coming around to get him.

Perhaps it was.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes tiredly and dropped back in his seat before pulling the map back toward himself and stared at it as though a solution would jump into his mind, but all he saw was an increasing amount of dragon sigils taking over Westeros.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What?" Cercei said lowly.

"I am sorry you're Grace," Qyburn grimaced. "But it is true,"

"Then we need to spread more stories!" Cersei snarled.

"We have your Grace, the people just aren't believing them anymore. Your brot...Tyrion the traitor has started spreading stories of his own, stories of how she has freed slaves and cares for the common people, how there have been no civilian casualties in her battles. They have been spreading a story about how she has an army of Unsullied who follow her through choice, loyalty and love instead of duty. She has a slave who she freed and is now one of her advisers, a common woman and she…"

"ENOUGH!" Cersei snapped standing and storming her way to the side to pour herself a glass of wine. "Spread more stories about her roasting people alive, spread more stories about her planning to follow the footsteps of Aegon and burn anyone that opposes her!"

"We have your Grace, and I am still increasing the rumours but...she isn't burning anyone, not one person, she has taken Randyll Tarly prisoner, and Dickon Tarly has now been granted Lordship, and…"

"And?" Cersei spun around to glare at him making the Maester grimace, he definitely did not want to tell her anything more.

"And a number of the Lannister army who were marching to help us take Highgarden have joined her side. They are now protecting Highgarden,"

Qyburn barely made it out of the door before things started flying, the enraged shrieks coming from within the room loud and clear.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tywin resisted the urge to rub his eyes. Tommen was trying his best to present a strong face, but anyone within the room could see that the boy was no King, he did not possess the strength for ruling, he was too kind and gentle, a rarity within the Lannister family. How his daughter and...Robert had managed to produce not one, but two gentle and kind children he had no idea.

"Please repeat that," He ground out staring at Qyburn, Master of Whispers. He was no Varys, nowhere near as good, but he was good enough. The betrayal of Varys still stung, especially because he looked the fool for believing the man was truly on their side.

"Lady Myrcella has landed at Dragonstone with Trystane Martell and Ellaria Sand, on the side of the Targaryen's. My spies say that she heard you promised to send help to the North to fight the Dead, and she heard that we did not follow through with that promise. She has sworn her loyalty to House Targaryen," Qyburn kept his eyes on Tommen even though it was clear that he was speaking to Tywin.

"Is that all?" Tywin grit out through clenched teeth. He once again resisted the urge to rub his eyes at the look on the Maester's face. "What else?"

"Our..stories about the Targaryen woman now seem to be completely failing. Word has spread from Winterfell down to Dorne about how she played a huge part in defeating the Dead, Tyrion the Traitor has spread the story that even though Arya Stark was the one that killed the Night King, the Targaryen woman managed to try to burn the Night King though it did not work, then she was in amongst the battle with Jorah Mormont fighting back the dead, helping along with the others to hold back the Dead so that their plan could work. The people are celebrating her,"

Tywin had to fight back his fury at the news.

"And my son?" He growled.

"Openly on the Targaryen woman's side," Qyburn gulped.

The fury could not be held back now and he could actually feel his hands shaking. Jamie leaving the Red Keep to go and fight with the North and the Targaryen's was beyond damaging to them, especially for what it said as to what he thought about the fact that they had not supplied their forces to help the North.

Without a word he stood and swept from the room.

He wanted to kill something or someone. Preferably his infernal youngest son! He wished beyond all wishes that he had taken the little monster and drowned him in the sea when he was first born more than ever now.

More and more of the Lords and Ladies of Westeros, his own bannermen, were surrendering willingly to the Targaryen woman! And why? Because Tyrion had spread the story of how House Lannister had agreed to the truce that Daenerys and Jon Snow had requested while the fight against the dead happened, and more than that had promised forces that they had not supplied, leaving the North to defend the realms of men themselves.

And why did they believe them? Because Tyrion had the damned letter that he had sent promising said forces and was showing it to every single Lord and Lady in the damned country! How he was getting around the whole of Westeros so quickly to show the damned infernal thing Tywin did not know. People were whispering about a magician on the Dragon woman's side, which was just absolutely ridiculous! Magic and Dragons? No!

But either way, they were losing more and more support as the days passed, no as the hours passed!

And to rub salt into the wounds the Dragon Woman had legitimised the one remaining bastard of Robert Baratheon, who apparently wielded a war hammer in the same manner and strength as his father, who had fought and survived against the dead. And she had given the bastard Storms End! And people were cheering the choice on!

For the first time in his life, Tywin Lannister felt the grip of hopelessness upon his heart.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tyrion stepped into his bedroom, his eyes burning from tiredness and it felt as though his body weighed 4 times its normal weight.

Their planning and strategising meetings seemed to get longer and longer each time they took place, and they all came out them even more tired than the last. But no one complained or begrudged it because they could all taste victory on the air now. They were all so close!

Everything that they were doing was going even better than they had hoped, and they were all aware that it was not long now until the last move would be played, and the gods seemed to have weighed things in their favour. They were gaining more and more of Westeros with barely any blood being spilt, and Daenerys ensured that none of it was civilian blood.

His campaign for her image, his stories and tales of her were working better than any conquering force would. There was nothing better than a story, he had learned that growing up. It was not Tywin Lannister's gold, or influence, or fierce nature that kept people in line and loyal to him. It was a story. The story of Castamere. He had grown up hearing about how Tywin only had need to send a single minstrel to sing the Rains of Castamere, and the story, the tale of what he had done there was all that was needed to pull anyone back into line.

He had learned this well, and now he was using it to his own advantage, to his Queen's advantage.

Because what was a better story than hers?

The baby born in a storm on her ancestral home at the same time as her father was betrayed and killed, and her line seemed done. Her brother and she raised in exile in a strange land. Married off to a Dothraki War Lord as nothing more than a bargaining chip, and yet managed to win his love, loyalty and devotion. Losing him and their unborn child and yet emerging from the flames of the pyre, unburnt, unmarked and with 3 baby dragons. Her freeing the slaves and stopping their trade and building a better city, all without civilian harm, one of the cities not even needing to sack it but giving the slaves strength themselves to rise up. Mhysa. A Queen, who lived up to her House words, Fire and Blood, but who also had a good heart and cared for the people, all the people from the highest born, to the lowest.

A woman who could take the selfish Jorah Mormont and turn him into a loyal servant who wanted nothing more than to serve at her side.

A woman who had forged a willing alliance with the Ironborn, and managed to make them willingly agree to give up the old ways without fight.

A woman whose advisers also consisted of a Dwarf and an ex-slave common woman, and an ex-slave soldier raised to be nothing more than a weapon who now had a voice in all matters.

A Queen Westeros deserved after miserable and weak Kings.

His stories were being whispered in every inn, pub, brothel, home, street corner, high hall, castles and stand. And the people were beginning to chant her name.

Smiling to himself he stripped off his robes and without care threw them over the armchair by the fire before dropping heavily into it so he could tug off his boots.

With a loud yawn, he scrubbed his hands through his hair and then down his face, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his burning eyes with his hands.

He hummed when strong, but tender hands wound through his hair and then down to gently massage his tense and aching shoulders.

"You work far too hard," He was scolded.

"And you do not?" He snorted dropping his hands but closing his eyes and tilting his head back as skilled hands released the aches and pains in his neck.

"Not anymore," Was the grouchy answer he received, but kisses were fluttered over his cheeks, nose and forehead before his massage resumed.

"You are not just looking after yourself any more," He responded, opening his blue eyes to meet amused emerald green ones.

"I swear you and Dany have conspired against me," Harry grinned.

"Along with Jon, Varys, Davos, Jorah, Messandei and Ser Barristan," Tyrion chuckled.

"Traitors, the lot of you," Harry chided gently, stopping his massage but walking around the chair so he was standing in front of Tyrion.

"You are not truly angry with me," Tyrion smiled leaning forward to cup the gently swollen bump of Harry's stomach that housed their first child. He closed his eyes again as he rested his head against the bump, against the happiness that he never thought that he would have himself. Clever fingers swept over his face and then down to scratch pleasantly in his beard, he was not sure what the appeal about the beard was, but his husband liked it, and so he kept it. "Besides, you can do just as much damage sitting down at your desk as 20 men can running around all day," He added, leaning back to look at his beautiful husband.

"I knew that silver tongue was going to be dangerous," Harry laughed, leaning forward to seal their lips together. Their kiss was sweet but strong, the familiarity of tasting love and happiness on Harry's lips filling him with wonder as it always did. The taste and smell of Harry had him awake and more alert than he had been in hours.

"I missed you today," Tyrion admitted once they parted, accepting Harry's offered hand to help him to his feet, and allowed himself to be led to their bed.

"And I you, my love. It is boring now without you to talk to and banter with, I swear you have ruined me for all other conversation," Harry smiled.

"I spoke to Dany, she is going to give me tomorrow lunch off if you are free, I thought we could eat together?" Tyrion suggested as he sat on their bed. He watched as Harry knelt at his feet, and slowly started undressing him.

"Do you have time? I do understand, and once all this is done we will have all the time in the world," Harry bit his lip.

Tyrion would forever be amazed that this beautiful, clever, sharp, wonderful man could ever doubt that Tyrion wanted to spend time with him, that he would quite happily spend every single hour of the day for the rest of his life with this man. Harry believed himself to be the lucky one that Tyrion loved him when Tyrion felt the complete opposite.

He was with Dany, Jorah and the others, if they could manage to find a way into Harry's world from where they kicked him through their veil and into their world, he would quite happily allow the dragons loose upon them.

"I have learned to savour every single moment and not take any of it for granted, yes we will have all the time in the world when this is done, but then I would have missed this time here and now, which is equally as precious," Tyrion answered, hoping that none of the anger he was feeling at his thoughts were visible.

"Then that would be lovely," Harry grinned, leaning forward for a quick kiss, laughingly pushing Tyrion away when he tried to deepen the kiss. "No, you don't! You're exhausted, you need sleep!"

"It was only a kiss," Tyrion huffed.

"Not with you it is not, you are insatiable!" Harry finished unlacing his breeches and yanked them down his legs.

"With you as my husband, how can I not be, even when we are old, grey and shrivelled you will still be the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes upon," Tyrion smiled as he slid back and climbed under their covers naked.

He delighted in the blush upon Harry's cheeks at his words and the way his husband licked his lips at the sight of his naked body before he pulled the covers up and then held up Harry's side in offering.

It was his own turn to lick his lips hungrily as he watched Harry glide around their bed to his own side, drawing his white nightshirt over his head to reveal moonlight pale skin, that contrasted beautifully with the waist length ebony black hair that tumbled down his back. The swelling of his stomach all the more obvious with his nakedness. And despite his protests, between milky white thighs that Tyrion loved to mark up, his flesh was stirring and hardening in interest.

"You should be sleeping," Harry whispered even as he crawled into bed and slid over to Tyrion.

"I want you more," Tyrion said huskily, reaching up to sweep that long black hair back before sealing their lips together. "I will be quick," he cajoled.

"No, you won't," Harry shook his head, amusement dancing over his face.

"No, I won't," Tyrion gave in unrepentantly. He drew his husband closer and kissed him deeply, his hands wandering already, mapping out everything that he could touch as Harry groaned hungrily into his mouth, and Tyrion could feel him surrendering to their passion.

He couldn't get enough of Harry and he was sure that he never would.

"Tyrion!" Harry gasped shuddering in pleasure as his husband's hands caressed him.

"Lay back, I will take care of you," Tyrion said huskily, leaning over Harry and setting to work on driving his husband mad with pleasure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie stepped unsurely into the main hall, the noise of people talking filled the space, the sound of footsteps, plates and cups clinking and footsteps adding to the din.

He had not been sure about what he was going to do after they unexpectedly won the battle with the dead. He knew going back to King's Landing would be lethal, he had after all snuck out without telling Cersei and more importantly his father. But the situation between himself and the Dragon Queen was understandably quite tense.

But then Myrcella had arrived at Dragonstone from Dorne with Trystane and Ellaria Sand, and the choice had been an easy one, he was on the boat and making his way to Dragonstone before he had even really been able to consider it. He had feared greatly for the safety of Myrcella with Ellaria after Oberyn's death, but the woman seemed to have seen the wisdom in having a Lannister on side, and apparently, the Dragon Queen and Tyrion's husband had a lot to do with it.

Speaking of, Jamie stepped into the hall and took a seat at the nearest space, yanking some porridge towards himself as he looked up to the head table where his brother and brother-in-law were sitting.

They were sitting with their heads together, talking and laughing about something. It was as though they were in a world of their own. He had never seen Tyrion look happier. His little brother was sitting on Daenerys' right hand, the pin of Hand was sitting proudly on his chest, glinting in the light coming through the windows of the hall, and as he looked at Harry his smile seemed to be uncontrollable. And Harry was not much better, glowing was the term that Harry would use, and as he looked at Tyrion the look of love of his face was completely encompassing.

He watched as Daenerys stood, and her main advisers followed suit, Tyrion took Harry's hand and kissed it before following after the rest of the group. Once his brother had left the room Jamie turned back to focus on eating his breakfast.

This, however, was broken when Harry sat down in front of him, a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Morning," Jamie blinked at him.

"Are you settling in ok?" Harry asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yes, thank you," Jamie nodded absently.

"Wonderful," Harry was starting to look a little uncertain, his smile faltering slightly, and so Jamie scanned his brain for something to say, he did not want his new brother-in-law to think he was rude or did not like him.

"Are you not with the council today?" Jamie asked.

"No, it's more to do with the details of Westeros today, I do not have a flying clue what they will be talking about, so I have bowed out of it to do other things for which I can actually be useful," Harry shrugged.

"I'm sure that you would have been useful," Jamie argued.

"My sense of direction is terrible! I still get confused where everything is," Harry waved him off.

"What will you be doing instead?"

"I'm going to be in the medical wing, helping where I can with the healing of the Dothraki and Unsullied from the battle," Harry looked around them at the near empty hall. "Actually I had better get going,"

"May I escort you there?" Jamie asked quickly standing. He had had very little time to speak to Harry, and even less by himself.

"That would be lovely thank you," Harry was smiling warmly at him again. They started a slow walk down the hallways, Jamie again trying to scan his brain for something to say so that he didn't seem rude. "Tyrion has told me a lot about you, he is really glad that you are here,"

"My loyalties have always been torn. Even now, I know that realistically the Queen is the best thing for Westeros, but I do not want anything to happen to my family," Jamie sighed.

"Neither of your children will be hurt,"

"What!?" Jamie turned to look at Harry wide-eyed, having been expecting anything but that.

"Tyrion and I have no secrets from each other. The Queen has no desire to kill anyone, especially innocents. Tommen will be safe, and Myrcella is a clever and honest girl, they will both be safe," Harry promised.

"Can I ask…." Jamie trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry urged gently.

"How did you and Tyrion end up together?" Jamie asked.

"Now that is a story," Harry laughed.

"I have been wondering that as well, Uncle Tyrion is shockingly quiet about it considering how much he talks," Myrcella laughed sliding up next to them and linking her arm through Harry's.

Jamie looked at her panicked, there was no way that she had not overheard their conversation. He felt as though his heart was going to explode when he met Myrcella's eyes, his own eyes in her beautiful face, and saw a look of love, knowledge and understanding in them. She had already known, and she loved him.

Harry slid his arm through Jamie's squeezing gently in support, a look of understanding being gifted to him.

"Now that is a story, come on, I have a little time to spend with my favourite niece and brother-in-law," Harry laughed leading them along the corridor and aiming towards an alcove with a convenient bench in it.

"We are your only niece and brother-in-law!" Myrcella laughed brightly. His...his daughter was obviously quite taken with her new uncle.

They all sat on the bench, Harry in the centre of the two Lannisters. He considered for a second before he started his story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Year and a Half Ago

Harry had been in this new world for six months now after being shoved through the Veil in the Ministry by his 'friends' because the Wizarding world had been convinced that he would end up going the same way as Voldemort, their similarities apparently too frightening for them, the power that they had praised him for having that had defeated Voldemort was now proof of how dangerous he was.

He had not died as he had expected, instead, he found himself in a different world, a world different and yet similar to his homeland. He had struggled for a good while, grief and depression, being overwhelmed and completely lost in a foreign land leaving him in serious trouble as he wandered around strange lands aimlessly.

Daenerys had come across him being attacked. He had been fighting back with his magic, but he was so weak from hunger and tiredness that he had been losing. Greyworm and Jorah had dragged the attacking men off of him, and before he passed out the last thing he had seen was Daenerys and Messandei leaning over him looking concerned.

He had woken to find himself within the Daenerys' camp, patched up and cared for. He had demolished the food the healer had brought for him, and once he had been cleaned up, he had followed Messandei into Daenerys' greeting room.

And he had told her everything when she asked him his story. He had spilt everything out to her. She had not laughed as he had expected her to, or judged him for what had happened. Instead, she had told him a little about her own story, before promising that he could stay here till he was feeling better and that they would help him settle into life here.

It had taken 4 weeks for him to recover. It had taken him 3 weeks to promise his magic to the impressive woman who would become his friend. The outlook she had, her desire to make the world a better place, a fairer place for everyone was amazing, and so when her camp had left, Harry had been among them, now with a position as Daenerys' chief warlock.

It had been months later when he had met Tyrion. Returned with Jorah, the man had been impressive, his quick mind and even faster tongue clear from the moment he had opened his mouth. And he could see that his friend was quite impressed with the man as well, despite his House and connection to her father's killer.

Harry had been one of the people to argue for Tyrion to stay, advising Daenerys that someone with Tyrion's mind and knowledge of the political game in Westeros would only be to their advantage.

He could not be gladder that he had done so.

He and Tyrion worked closely together considering Messandei and Grey Word were not entirely sure what to do with his sense of humour, and well how much he talked. He had become more and more impressed as time went by, and they had formed a good friendship, cemented by Tyrion's growing loyalty to Dany.

Harry could not truly say when he had fallen in love with Tyrion, all he knew was one day he had seen Tyrion flirting with one of the Nobel daughters and had felt the burning sting of jealousy and anger. Poor Tyrion had been completely baffled as to what he had done wrong to receive so many glares and the cold shoulder from Harry.

Messandei and Grey Worm had been completely lost as to how to deal with the situation, looking pleadingly at Harry when they had to converse with Tyrion by themselves without him there to translate sarcasm and humour for them.

Dany had just watched everything with distant amusement and just a touch as exasperation.

Everything had changed however when the Sons of Harpy had attacked and their Queen had swept away on the back of Drogon. An impressive sight to be sure, but a problem in that their Queen had swept away on the back of Drogon and they had no clue where she was.

Jorah and Daario had left with a spell from Harry to lead them to Dany and wasn't that sure to be an interesting journey. And those of them left in Meereen had had to pull together firmly to ensure that everything did not go up in smoke.

Really in a way it was a blessing in disguise, they had banded together in a way they might not have and had found a way to work together, becoming seamlessly working parts in a clock instead of getting in each other's ways.

And Dany had returned with an army of Dothraki with her. So win win.

And he had Tyrion had been talking again.

Things might never have developed between them for a good long while had Tyrion not caught Harry slightly drunk and flirting with one of the Dothraki chiefs.

Harry had been baffled as to his friend's reaction when he had stormed over and dragged Harry from the Hall. Harry had been spluttering the whole way to Tyrion's room.

"No, absolutely not!" Tyrion had shouted the moment the door was closed behind them.

"And what business is it of yours who I sleep with?" Harry had snapped.

"I can't watch you going off with some man!"

"So it is perfectly fine for you to go off with women and break my heart, but I am not allowed to find some comfort for myself?!"

"What do you mean break your heart?" Tyrion had asked, his face changing from angry to confused.

"I mean that I am in love with you, you impossible man! You don't get to…" Harry had been mortified to realise that tears were filling his eyes, the image of Tyrion disappearing into this very room with numerous faceless woman making him feel ill.

He had swept from the room and stormed down the corridor to his own room, but the door had barely been shut behind him when Tyrion had slammed the door open and then slammed it behind himself.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you, but I thought there was never a chance in hell that you would look at a broken, pathetic Dwarf like myself! You are young and beautiful and powerful and have an amazing future ahead of you and you deserve better than…." Tyrion's rant had been cut off by Harry's lips on his, the wizard falling to his knees in front of Tyrion, a small sob falling from him as they parted.

"I love you," He had sobbed softly.

Tyrion had looked at him for a moment before gently wiping away his tears and sealing their lips together again.

The next morning Dany had laughed when she caught Tyrion doing the walk of shame, trying to sneak from Harry's room to his own to dress for the day. He had told Harry later that Grey Worm had looked constipated at realising what had happened.

No one had been surprised, apparently, you had been able to cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife. In fact, everyone had been relieved that they had finally stopped dancing around the issue and were together now.

And from that day they had been inseparable even more than they had already been. Tyrion essentially moved into Harry's room, and though they had their spats, they were happy. Tyrion treated Harry as though he were a King, and Harry quite clearly loved Tyrion with everything that he had.

Their marriage had happened on the way to Westeros. They had been talking with Messandei and Dany, talking about the fact that Messandei was hoping that Grey Worm might propose to her soon. Dany had caught the expression on Harry's face and asked what was the matter.

He had been embarrassed, hoping that he was not being too pushy for Tyrion when he expressed his sadness that he and Tyrion would not be allowed to marry in Westeros considering gay coupling was looked down up there.

Dany had looked at him like he were stupid.

"You do realise I plan on being Queen of Westeros right?" She had asked.

"Yes, otherwise this cruise would be a little pointless," Harry said slowly.

"I mean that I will be the one saying what can and can not happen, I will be the one making the rules. I am your Queen, I could marry you right now if it were what you wanted," Dany rolled her eyes at him while he sat blinking at her stunned.

"I want, if you do, now," Tyrion had stammered, and Harry had turned his wide eyes onto his lover instead, even more thrown with that normally sharp tongue failing.

"What?" Harry had asked confused.

"I want to marry you, I will marry you at any time, this moment, a couple of months time, a couple of years time, whenever you are ready! If you're ever ready," Tyrion stammered.

Their wedding had been the next day and had been fairly simple considering they were in the middle of the sea. The boat had been decorated by Harry, Dany, Messandei and a slightly reluctant Jorah as best they could manage.

They had stood on the deck, side by side facing Dany, their friends around them smiling happily for them as they repeated their wedding vows.

Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.

It had been absolutely perfect.

They had had a few weeks of honeymoon bliss before they had landed on Dragonstone, and then it had been time for serious matters. The both of them working hard to help Dany win this war, Tyrion more than Harry as Dany's Hand.

Things had been a little complicated by the army of the Dead.

It had been planned for Harry to be fighting during the battle, but the week before it took place, he had realised that in all the stress and work of the last couple of months he had missed something incredibly obvious. He was pregnant.

To say that everyone had been shocked when he revealed not only that he was pregnant but that it was something that he could do in the first place would be putting it mildly. Tyrion, of course, knew it could happen, but a large part of him had not really expected it to happen, especially not so quickly.

It had, of course, changed things, and they had agreed that Harry would stay on the battlements casting what spells he could from where until the trenches were breached, and then he would make his way to the crypts to be with Tyrion there.

It had been lucky he was, his spells had saved all but three of the woman and children from being hurt when the dead had emerged in the crypt, and even then he had been able to heal them fairly well once the battle was done.

And now here they were. In four and half months time they would be parents, their Queen would hopefully be on the throne, and Harry could not be happier with the path that his life had taken, he was 10000000 times happier here than he had been in his original world, and he could not wish to be anywhere else but right here at Tyrion's side.


	4. Harry/Rhaegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers for the series.

"My Lord?"

Rhaegar looked up to see Ser Arthur Dayne, Barristan and Varys standing in the doorway of his study. Curious he waved them in, wondering at the expressions on their faces.

They filed in, and he watched with even more curiosity, placing down the paperwork he had been reading through, and watched as Arthur stepped back outside and shut the door behind himself so Barristan could lock it, no doubt standing guard on the door so no one could listen in.

Then Barristan and Varys made their way over to sit in front of his desk, Varys back looked almost painfully straight.

"What is going on?" Rhaegar asked.

"We have found him, My Lord," Varys said, not bothering to mince words. It was part of why Rhaegar appreciated him so much and agreed with his father's choice to bring him here as an advisor.

"What…" Rhaegar felt as though his head was spinning and he could not breathe at the news, news that he had been waiting 5 years for.

He was grateful to Barristan and Varys for giving him a few moments to get his head together, clearly understanding that he just needed a few moments to take in what he had just been told.

"Where...where is he?" Rhaegar asked.

"He is in the North in a small village, they have been sheltering him and hiding him from any searches and strangers, looking after him. He has been living like a common man," Barristan explained.

"Right, we should…"

"Forgive me My Lord, but there is something that you need to know, something my people informed me of," Varys interrupted. Rhaegal blinked at him a little stunned at such an action.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Lord Harry has two children with him, twins, they…"

"He found someone else then, right well, I am not really sure what, he will still need to be brought here to, I need to talk to him and, what is their mother like?" Rhaegal found himself rambling.

His heart was sinking and he felt mildly sick at the news. It had always been a possibility at the back of his mind, of course, it had been a long time, and it was not as though he had been completely faithful to Harry, even though he had told him to marry Elia right before he had disappeared.

But he had hoped, he had truly hoped and imagined...but it did not matter now.

"Ah My Lord, I was not finished," Varys rubbed his eyes.

"What else can there be?!" Rhaegal snapped.

"My spies have reported that the twins have silver hair and lavender eyes," Varys said slowly.

"Silver...but...how…" Rhaegar spluttered.

"There was the theory about the Potter family," Barristan shrugged.

"That was generations ago, nearly as long ago as the Targaryen family having dragons!" Rhaegar muttered, his mind spinning.

"There is no other answer for him having 5-year-old twins with silver hair and purple eyes. Varys' spies also found no evidence that Harry has anyone, or has been with anyone since arriving in the village just under 6 years ago. There are women that he is living with, but all information says that he is definitely not with them. And again it doesn't explain the Targaryen features," Barristan shrugged.

"I...I need to speak to Elia and…" Rhaegal drew off blinking down at his desk and trying desperately to yank his thoughts back together.

"Of course my Lord," Varys and Barristan stood quickly as Rhaegal did and bowed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stared at the man in front of him completely stunned, he had not expected this to really happen. He had, of course, imagined it again and again over the last six years, but he had not thought that this would truly happen. Now that it was he found that he had no idea what to say.

Or how to feel.

It had been a long 6 years, and he was not the innocent young teenager madly in love with the beautiful prince of the realm to the point logical thought went out the window.

But his traitorous heart still thumped at the sight of him, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Harry…" Rhaegar said.

"I...what the hell are you doing here?" Harry spluttered. He could see the King's Guard shuffling at his disrespectful tone, but the shock was wearing off and fear was taking over, he had a secret he had desperately been keeping safe for 6 years!

"I am here to see you after you ran away and have been hiding for six years!" Rhaegar bristled.

"I ran away for a reason!" Harry snapped.

"And what reason was that?!" Rhaegar growled.

"To save your bloody reputation! You needed a political marriage not a marriage to me! I told you to marry and…"

"I did marry, but that did not mean that you had to disappear, I wanted to make it work between the three of us! I thought that was what you meant!" Rhaegar shouted.

"Oh, and your new wife would have been absolutely thrilled to know about me wouldn't she!" Harry threw his hands up.

"So you didn't even give us a bloody chance to try and explain anything?" Rhaegar shouted right back, anger and annoyance becoming more and more prevalent on his face.

"Oh Cersei knows where you are right now does she?!" Harry spat.

"Yes, she does actu...wait what? Cersei?" Rhaegar frowned confused as Harry's words hit him.

"Cersei, your wife!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Cersei isn't my wife, what the hell made you think that? Elia Martell is! What the hell made you think..how did you not know?" All anger was put out as out and out confusion washed through Rhaegar's system, something that was mirrored on Harry's face.

"I have been in hiding, and didn't particularly want to hear anything about your marriage, to be frank, I have heard nothing but local information since arriving here. These people don't care a damn about politics, which made it so ideal," Harry shrugged, still looking a little stunned.

"What made you think I was marrying Cersei?" Rhaegar pressed.

"Tywin Lannister," Harry sighed rubbing his eyes. "He knew all about us, everything, he told me that I would be the destruction of the Kingdom, and of you if I stayed. He told me that you needed to marry Cersei to secure the Kingdom and that I needed to disappear unless I wanted to be the reason for your downfall. I didn't know that I was...I thought that it was for the best that I disappear, I didn't want…" Harry looked so lost that Rhaegar couldn't help himself, he stepped forward and reached out for the younger man.

He could not have hidden the hurt on his face if he had tried when Harry stepped back, turning his face away from Rhaegar's touch.

"Please don't Rhaegar, just because you have not married Cersei doesn't mean that Lannister wasn't right. I came here for a reason and stayed here for a reason. You need to leave," Harry said not meeting Rhaegar's eyes.

"Because of the children?" Rhaegar said sharply.

The look of horror on Harry's face as his wide green eyes turned rapidly onto him was a stab through Rhaegar's heart.

"I...I...I...you….they aren't...they...they are…"

"Targaryens! Silver hair and purple eyes, unless you managed to find a Targaryen bastard that we have no clue of hiding out here within a month of arriving, those children are yours and mine! You didn't even give me a chance!" Rhaegar glared, however, he hurried forward as Harry's knees seemed to give out from under him.

He and Barristan gripped Harry tightly and quickly escorted him into the modest cottage he had been standing in the doorway of blocking their entry. Barristan led the three of them to the fireplace, and he and the Prince helped ease Harry into an armchair in front of it.

"Put your head between your knees," Barristan said gently pressing on Harry's back when it became clear that the young man was having a panic attack.

"I...I...I…." Harry stammered.

"It's ok, just breathe, Harry, breathe," Rhaegar rubbed his back concerned.

"I just wanted to keep them safe, I didn't know until I was halfway here, and….I just wanted them safe," Harry sobbed, tear-filled, terrified green eyes met Rhaegar's pleadingly.

"Do you really think that I would let anything happen to you? To our...children?" Rhaegar shook his head.

"I was so young and naive Rhaegar, and so were you, I knew that you would do everything that you could to protect us, but that likely wouldn't have been enough," Harry laughed sharply.

"It is different now," Rhaegar argued.

"What, you want us to go back and play happy families with your wife?" Harry snorted.

"Yes," Rhaegar nodded seriously. "I have spoken to Elia about everything, she knew about you from the very start," He added when Harry just stared at him open-mouthed.

Before anything else could be said the back door to the cottage slammed open and two children raced in, followed by two men and two women. All six of them paused and stared at the three men staring back at them. Though Rhaegar only had eyes for the little boy and little girl who had his eyes exactly.

"Aenys, Visenya, come here," Harry held his arms out for his children who hurried over, their eyes glued onto Rhaegar.

"Harry, everything ok?" Rhaegar heard one of the men saying concernedly, but he could not look away from the two beautiful children only inches away from him. He had imagined what they would be like over and over in his head since Varys and Barristan had told him about them, they were even better than he had imagined.

"Mormont?!" Barristan spluttered. At that Rhaegar did look up, to see that indeed one of the men was Jorah Mormont. The man had disappeared from justice 5 years ago after being caught stealing from his house and the houses of his bannermen, taking advantage of his situation with them.

"Are you our Papa?" Visenya asked, drawing all attention away from Jorah and onto her. Rhaegar knelt down in front of them, drinking them in as they stared curiously back.

"Yes I am," Rhaegar nodded.

"Daddy told us all about you, he told us that we looked just like you, our hair is a little lighter though," Aenys reached out and touched Rhaegar's own silver-blonde hair, that was indeed a little darker than his children.

"Our eyes are exactly the same though," Visenya grinned reaching out and cupping Rhaegar's face in her little hands.

"Are you really a Prince? Daddy says that you're a brave and kind Prince who is one of the best Knights, but we weren't sure whether or not to believe him," Aenys said in a childlike whisper conspiratorially to Rhaegar, which of course meant the whole group of adults hear. The 4 newcomers snorted amused.

"I heard that you little brat," Harry grumbled poking Aenys gently in the side and got a giggle in return.

Rhaegar couldn't hold back any longer and swept the two of them into a tight hug, burying his nose into their hair and trying to imprint their scents as deeply into his mind as could. He imprinted the memory of hugging his children for the first time onto his brain as deeply as he could.

He caught the look of guilt and sorrow on Harry's face, and he realised that he had truly not kept them from him maliciously. He had been in an impossible situation and he had been doing what he had thought was the best for Rhaegar and then their children, he hadn't done anything for himself for a long time Rhaegar would guess.

The anger that he had been feeling mixed in with all of his other confusing feelings for Harry slipped away.

Harry had given up his entire life, his Lordship, his family, his friends, his lands, to hide out in this tiny village in the arse end of nowhere, in this tiny cottage instead of the castle he had grown up in, all to protect their son and daughter, and Rhaegar.

"I've been working all day, I'm fucking sitting down!" The other man that had come in with his children grunted stomping across the room and flopping onto another one of the armchairs leaving Barristan and Rhaegar gawping a little.

"How many times…" Harry growled.

"Language," All of them said as one, managing to make Harry chuckle.

"Its been a long fuc...long day," The man huffed yanking his boots off and his fur jacket.

"Erm are you…" Barristan frowned at him.

"One of the free folk yes, Osha as well," Harry motioned to the dark-haired, smaller woman making her way across the room also, along with a very tall blonde haired woman. "This is Tormund, and this is Brienne, you obviously know Jorah,"

"My Lord," Jorah bowed awkwardly, still standing uncertainly by the door.

"I will finish supper. We should talk after," Harry sighed looking pointedly at Rhaegar.

"I will tell the others to set up camp," Barristan shot Jorah a suspicious look before he headed to the door where the rest of the King's Guard were waiting.

Looking around the small cottage Rhaegar realised that with the addition of himself and Barristan there would barely be any more room for all of them.

"Papa?" Visenya tugged back slightly and he realised that he had not yet realised his children, not wanting the more than a step away from himself. They however at 5 did not really understand what was going on and were getting impatient.

Harry stood and headed for the kitchen area in the one-roomed cottage where the amazing smell was coming from.

"Your grace," Jorah motioned to the free chair before dropping heavily and clearly tiredly next to Brienne who was watching his interaction with the twins was a cautious eye.

Rhaegar sat into the chair and before he could do anything else, the twins clambered onto his lap and started talking over each other excitedly.

"Do you really live in a castle?"

"Do you really have an army?"

"Do you really have dragon bones?"

"Did our family really descend from dragon riders?"

"Do you really have ruby clad armour?"

"Are you really the best warrior in the country?"

"Daddy says that you sing!"

"He said that you…"

"Slow down you two!" Tormund laughed.

"Sorry!" They grinned at Rhaegar.

"No problem at all," Rhaegar chuckled before he set about answering their questions. Though he realised that Harry had told their children all about him going off of the questions that they asked about whether things were true.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Right, come on you two, bed!" Jorah yawned standing. It was late into the night, and the children had kept Rhaegar talking through most of it, also telling him about their lives along the way and answering questions that he managed to ask before they plied him with more of their own.

"But…"

"Your Papa and I need to talk Aenys, Visenya. Say goodnight to him. He will still be here in the morning," Harry said firmly.

"Fine," Visenya groaned dramatically.

"Do you promise you will be here?" Aenys asked Rhaegar suspiciously making the Prince chuckle amused.

"I promise little Dragonling," Rhaegar smile hugging him and kissing his forehead, doing the same with Visenya.

"See you in the morning," Tormund kissed Harry's forehead.

"See you in the morning," Jorah also kissed Harry's forehead before the two of the scooped up and twin each and carried the yawning children to the stairs in the corner.

"We will put them in with us to make sure they don't sneak down," Osha kissed his cheek before heading off.

"Do you wish me to stay?" Brienne asked standing straight-backed like a soldier looking between Barriastan and Rhaegar.

"Thank you Brienne, but I will be fine," Harry smiled standing to kiss Brienne's cheek. "I will see you in the morning,"

"I shall go and make sure that the others are settled," Barristan stood himself once Brienne had also climbed the stairs. "Goodnight Harry, it is good to see you again,"

"Barristan," Harry smiled.

He and Rhaegar sat there in silence for a few moments, neither of them wanting to really break the ice between the two of them and start talking again about the issue looming between them like Balerion the Black Dread.

"How did you come to have two wildlings, Jorah Mormont and Brienne with you?" Rhaegar asked after a while.

"Tormund and Osha made it over the wall at some point. They joined us here when I found them starving in the forest. Tormund didn't really know what to make of things when he threatened to kill me and I offered to cook them supper instead and put a roof over their heads for a few days. Jorah was pissed at me for that one, they just...never left," Harry shrugged.

"Jorah…"

"He found me when I was wandering around the countryside trying to find somewhere to hide. I was about 8 months along and struggling. He came across some thieves robbing me. He was running from the Starks but stopped to help me. He recognised me, and I eventually told him everything. We heard about this place and agreed to make it here together. He was only planning on hanging around till things had calmed down, and then make it across the sea to Essos. He has helped me raise the twins, protected us all. He stayed with us," Harry answered.

"And Brienne?"

"Lady Brienne actually," Harry grinned. "She is from the Stormlands. She wants to be a Knight and is one of the best fighters that I have ever seen. She was wandering around the countryside looking for quests when she came across us. She decided to protect Aenys and Visenya," Harry said, and they were back to the issue at hand.

"They're beautiful," Rhaegar said softly.

"Yes, they really are aren't they," Harry smiled picking up one of the toys from the table next to him.

"I want you to come back to King's Landing with me," Rhaegar stated.

"Rhaegar," Harry closed his eyes.

"They are my heirs, my legitimate heirs, you are still my husband, I want you to come home!" Rhaegar locked eyes with Harry when those stunned green eyes met his own.

"But...you married Elia," Harry said slowly.

"Yes I did, but I am not the first Targaryen to have more than one spouse. I spoke to Father about it and explained the situation. He could not really argue about it considering our sigil is the three-headed dragon. I agreed to the marriage only under the understanding that my marriage to you was not annulled. Father was angry at first when I told him what we had done, but he calmed down," Rhaegar explained.

"But...But that means…"

"Aenys and Visenya are my legal heirs yes," Rhaegar nodded.

"Brienne is going to have a heart attack when she realises that she has been protecting the Heirs to the throne," Harry laughed weakly covering his eyes.

"Harry," Rhaegar said softly, moving to kneel in front of the man the teenager he had loved had become. "Harry, I never stopped loving you,"

"Elia Martel," Harry breathed.

"I respect her, and I love her and who she is, we have a daughter, Rhaenys together who we love, but we are both more than aware that I am not IN love with her, and she understands that. I am not going to pretend that this is going to be a nice easy situation, that we are going to be able to play happy families, but it is doable. Harry, I have missed five years of their life, I have missed six years of your life. Come home with me, please," Rhaegar stroked his cheek gently, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"I am not the man that I was Rhaegar," Harry closed his eyes.

"So we learn each other again. I am not the same man either. We learn each other again, we learn to be a family," Rhaegar pressed.

"My family includes everyone under this roof," Harry looked at Rhaegar challengingly.

"I look forward to the gassy looks on Barristan's face every time he looks at Mormont," Rhaegar nodded before he paused. "The Wildlings as well?"

"Everyone," Harry nodded.

"Very well," Rhaegar grimaced slightly but smiled when Harry actually smiled at him.

"This is going to be difficult," Harry sighed.

"We will manage, and it will be worth it," Rhaegar smiled pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. His heart swelled with hope when he pulled back and Harry's eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Ok, let's go home," Harry nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What's the matter my darlings?" Harry's gentle voice woke Rhaegar from where he was lying in front of the warming fireplace. They had discussed their journey back to King's Landing, particularly considering they would have exceedingly precious cargo with them.

They had settled down in the living room to sleep, Harry taking the comfy armchair while Rhaegar made himself as comfortable as he could in front of the fireplace. He had been a little hurt to realise how poor Harry and his children had been living.

"We couldn't sleep daddy,"

"We wanted to make sure that Papa was still here," Visenya and Aenys said quietly.

"He's still here, and we are going to be going home with him tomorrow," Harry assured them.

"Really!?" The twins gasped.

"Shhh yes, yes we are. And you have a little sister to meet when we get there," There was a grunt and what Rhaegar guessed was the sound of Harry lifting the twins onto the chair with him.

"Really?" Visenya asked.

"Yes, her name is Rhaenys," Harry said gently.

"Like the story about Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys!" Aenys said excitedly.

"That's right," Harry hummed.

"Are all of us going?" Visenya asked with a hint of suspicion to her tone which made Rhaegar smile slightly.

"Yes all of us,"

"Uncle Jorah?"

"Yup,"

"Uncle Tormund?"

"Yes,"

"Auntie Osha?"

"Yes,"

"Auntie Brienne?"

"Yes, I believe that that qualifies all of us," Harry laughed.

"What…"

"Ah ah, we are going to have a long few weeks ahead of us, you have plenty of time to ask questions. Time to sleep!" Harry scolded gently.

"Can you sing us a song each, please?" Visenya asked.

"Yes, please Daddy!" Aenys begged.

"Hmm, I don't know," Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"Please, please, please!" They begged in tandem.

"Ok, ok," Harry laughed. "Come on settle down, under the blanket,"

Rhaegar listened to the sound of shuffling before there were a couple of gentle sighs.

"Ok,

Cast away your worries, my dear

For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me, you've nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away

As you lay your head and you rest

May your dreams take over my love

Listen close, my son of the west

For your destiny lies above

Though the world is cruel

There's a light that still shines

In the darkest days of our lives

When all hope seems lost

And you can't find your way

Think of me as you look to the sky

Child mine, your future is bright

For your father's blood's in your veins

In dark times, I pray you will fight

For the world will soon know your name,"

"My turn daddy," Visenya yawned sounding nearly asleep.

"Ok,

Little baby, hear my voice

I'm beside you, O maiden fair

Our young Lady, grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and moon, guide us

To the hour of our glory and honour

Little baby, our young Lady

Noble maiden fair

Little baby, hear my voice

I'm beside you, O maiden fair

Our young Lady, grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and moon, guide us

To the hour of our glory and honour

Little baby, our young Lady

Noble maiden fair,"

Rhaegar lay there for a good long while after Harry stopped singing, listening to the sounds of gentle, even breathing coming from his husband and children. Eventually, he rolled over to see them, the twins were slotted either side of Harry in a tangle of limbs under the blanket while Harry held carefully onto them.

Rhaegar looked carefully at Harry's sleeping face, he was older than the memories Rhaegar had of him, the years had been long and stressful, that much was clear. But he was still beautiful, still gentle and kind, still completely unique and the most beautiful thing that Rhaegar had seen in his whole life until the birth of his beloved Rhaenys, and now there were two more faces that were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Looking closely at the twins, they were a perfect mixture of the two of them. Harry's features and his own melded together to create two completely unique faces, beautiful and striking already. And now Rhaegar was going to get to watch them grow up.

His family.

Harry was right, he hadn't been strong enough six years ago to protect all of them, he had been a fool to believe that he could when they had run away into the night to marry. But now, now he was, and now he dared anyone to try and harm his family, any of them. He would resurrect the words of his house, Fire and Blood, if anyone dared to lay a hand on them.

Rhaegar lay there staring at the three of them, taking in as much of them as he could until his eyes unknowingly closed and he passed into sleep with the image he had never dared to hope for being the last thing that he saw.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rhaegar stood alongside his King's Guard, Barristan at his side, and his Knights staring at the image in front of them.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Harry asked adjusting the bow over his shoulders and the daggers at his waist.

"Ready," Brienne of Tarth was dressed in a full set of armour with an impressive sword sheathed at her waist.

"We have everything," Jorah nodded as he lifted Visenya and then Aenys onto the back of the wagon that Barristan had tracked down to make the journey easier on the two young children. Jorah was also fully decked out in armour, an impressive sword at his waist and daggers as well. The two young Targaryen children also had wicked looking daggers attached to their belts.

"Ready," Tormund and Osha heaved themselves into the waggon as well, decked out in their full furs, Osha had daggers and a short sword, Tormund a lethal looking axe.

"Alright then," Harry swung his last bag into the waggon before hefting a pack onto his back that he would have struggled with half the weight of 6 years ago.

"Do you know how to use that Little Princess?" Barristan asked Visenya gently, nodding to her dagger once they had left the village and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Oh yes! I have learnt with everyone how to fight. I am very good with the bow and arrow but daggers are my best weapon. I am getting much more skilled, but Uncle Tormund taught me that in the meantime also go for the cock!" Visenya grinned brightly at him.

Barristan looked to the redheaded giant wildling wide-eyed and found him grinning proudly.

"What was that?" Harry shouted back to them from where he had been walking ahead with Jorah.

"Nothing Daddy!" Visenya called back sweetly.

"Hmmm," Harry narrowed green eyes at them before turning back around.

"She is very skilled at it," Aenys said to Barristan.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Stabbing people, she is very good at it," The male twin nodded.

"Have you had to do it very often?" He frowned a little.

"Bad people come through the village every now and then," Aenys shrugged.

"They think that because we are up in the middle of the nowhere they can attack and there will be no justice visited on them, the fools don't realise that out here people learn to fight to protect what they have much harder than they do anywhere else, because we have so little," Osha explained.

"These little brats have probably shed more blood in actual battle than a little of your shiny counterparts," Tormund chortled.

"Right," Barristan nodded feeling more than a little stunned. These two were so very different from any Prince, Princess, Lord or Lady that Barristan had ever met.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure about this?" Rhaegar frowned.

"I am not the child that left," Harry snorted, gathering the reigns on his mount and easily lifting himself into the saddle. "I promise, I am far far more skilled than I used to be,"

"You were bad?" Tormund asked.

"Terrible!" Harry laughed.

"We should be back within five hours," Jorah squinted around them.

"I am not sure that I like this, you are Husband to the Prince my Lord," One of the King's Guard frowned.

"I have also been living in this land for six years and know it like the back of my hand," Harry said sharply.

"And going with the Mormont…"

"I am going to stop you right there before you end up with a dagger sticking out of somewhere you don't want it," Osha growled. The Knight who had been speaking snapped his mouth shut at the glare he realised he was getting from Harry.

"I trust Jorah with my life more than any here. We will be back soon," Harry said sharply. "Behave!" He added to the wagon where his children and the rest of his group where settling down.

"We will make sure they do!" Tormund assured him.

"He was talking to you," Jorah smirked before he and Harry urged their mounts on through the trees. And Rhaegar turned to find his children staring at him with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"So, Papa…" Visenya smirked.

"You're on your own," Tormund snorted and made a great show of making himself comfortable in the wagon. Osha just smirked at him as mischievously, and Brienne's face did not move from where she was standing blankly at the foot of the wagon with her hand on her sword hilt, guarding the children. Though he could have sworn he saw a small smirk.


	5. Harry/Tormund

Stark Siblings by age:

Jon

Robb

Sansa

Harry

Arya

Bran

Rickon

Jon glared at the Lannister soldier that shoved him in the back urging him on, as though he could walk any faster through the forest while his hands were tied behind his back. He rolled his eyes slightly when he heard a growl behind him and one of the Lannister soldier's yelped. Honestly, why they kept trying to shove at Tormund and then shit themselves when he reacted the same way every single time he did not know!

He huffed out a sigh as he was shoved again and went back to trying to work out how they could get away from the soldiers. It wasn't going to be easy he realised this considering the morons holding them had told them that there were numerous camps set up in the forest to capture Northerners.

He just hoped that they didn't find Ghost. His Direwolf had run off into the forest at his command, and now he was worried what would happen if any Lannisters came across him, though they would have killed him on sight when they captured Jon, Tormund and their small group.

"There is a fire ahead," One of the soldiers said brightly.

"Aim for it, it's bloody cold out here," another grumbled.

"We should keep going!"

"What they don't know can't hurt them, we will just say that we took a wrong turn,"

"I want to sit by a fire, have something to eat and relax. We captured the King in the North's bastard brother, come on, we should celebrate!"

"Fine, fine,"

Jon grunted again as he was shoved unnecessarily in the back, their group now aiming toward where they could see the fire through the trees.

When they got there they found a large and pleasant fire crackling away and spreading the heat around the small clearing, the smell of rabbit cooking filled the air and made a few stomachs rumble, including Jon's considering they had been walking all day and he hadn't been given even a sip of water.

There was one lone figure seated in front of the fire, they were wearing travelling trousers and boots, a bag and blanket had been laid out on the floor by their feet clearly to sleep on later. Jon couldn't work out if the person were male or female considering they had the grey hood of their cloak up and covering them for warmth. He hoped that it was not a female, not by some of the comments these soldiers had made along the way. He couldn't tell though, the figure was very slight.

"We order you to share your fire in the name of the King," The lead soldier in charge of their group called out.

The figure started a little, and Jon wondered how the hell they had survived a day out here by themselves if they had not heard them coming. They bowed their head however and waved to the fire in welcome.

Jon glared at the soldier guarding them, vowing he would take that bloody hand off as he was shoved into a tree. He and Tormund were shoved down to the floor and bound to the tree, the other Wildlings and Northmen with them given the same treatment before the Lannister soldiers made their way to the fire and got comfy, snatching the cooked rabbit from the fire and helping themselves to it.

"The last time I was here was for the red wedding!" A Lannister said loudly, smirking at Jon as he tensed.

"Who would have thought that the Stark Upstart would be tough enough to have survived it!" Another snorted.

"Heard he is pretty much useless now. Bad luck that family, two of their sons crippled, the youngest daughter has to be dead, the elder one won't survive long running from the Queen dowager's fury, and the other two sons missing in the wild. And now we have the bastard Crow Stark. Such bad luck," One of them chortled.

"Not to mention the upstart is trapped in his castle," Gawfed another.

Jon closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the tree trying to wash out the sound of their laughter and taunts, trying to come up with some way to get out of this situation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later Jon huffed out a sigh as the soldiers broke out into a round of Rains Of Castamere. He opened his eyes and looked at Tormund who was just looking grumpier and grumpier by the second. It was going to get to a point where either himself or his friend were just going to try ripping the tree out the ground to beat these morons to death they were so annoying.

"Here friend! Will you not join in!" One of the soldiers called cheerfully to the stranger.

"I am not much of a singer," The voice said softly.

"Let us see your face at least! I can not tell whether you are male or female, and I am looking for some good company!" A soldier leered.

The stranger pulled back their hood revealing long jet black wavy hair in a tight braid, pale white skin, bright emerald green eyes and sharp beautiful features. Jon had to hold back his gasp and the urge to call out as he set eyes on his half brother Harrison, Harry, for the first time in four years, and they were surrounded by Lannister soldiers. Tormund shot him a confused look as he felt him tensing up next to him.

"A man you are! Though a pretty man, I may well just take you anyway," The soldier leered to the cheers and rude comments from the rest of the soldiers.

Jon tensed, even more, straining against the ropes holding him as the soldiers made increasingly sexual comments about his brother, riling each other up more and more. Though Harry was just sitting calmly by the fire.

"Come! Sing for us!" A soldier ordered.

"Well," Harry stood and took a couple of steps back. "For Hands of Gold are always cold, but a woman's hands are warm, for Hands of Gold are always cold…."

Jon was distracted from the sound of Harry's beautiful singing voice by movement in the forest behind him. Narrowing his eyes he concentrated on the area and saw a flash of movement again. The soldiers, however, were completely distracted with Harry, making even more sexual comments about his androgyny and what they were going to do with him.

And then they all heard the twin snarls. And everyone froze.

"...For Hands of Gold are always cold...but a woman's hands are warm," Harry smirked opening his eyes opening slowly, dangerously, as two giant Direwolves prowled out of the trees behind him, their teeth already barred and snarling. Nymeria and Cregan. The look on Harry's face went from calm inscrutability, to dangerous and dark as the two Direwolves came to a stop either side of him.

"What the…" Before the soldiers could so much as twitch Nymeria and Cregan were launching themselves over the fire at the soldiers with Harry seconds behind them, drawing twin short swords and took down two soldiers in an arc of blood in one smooth move.

Jon sat there open mouthed as he watched his younger brother who had been loath to even pick up a sword moved as though he were dancing, swinging his twin swords with deadly accuracy, spinning gracefully on one leg he avoided the desperate stab of a sword from one of the soldiers before swinging around and plunging both swords into his back.

Harry moved seamlessly with Nymeria and Cregan, the three of them moving around the clearing dispatching the soldiers with what Jon dared to call ease until at last Harry was circling around the soldier who had commented upon being at the Red Wedding. He waved Nymeria and Cregan back, the two Direwolves laying down calmly to lick the blood from their muzzles.

"Who the hell are you?!" The soldier spat, fear clear in his eyes.

Harry smirked and moved forward frighteningly fast. Three quick moves and he had the soldier on his knees, cupping his chin and holding his head up as he stood behind him, Harry placed a sword to his throat.

"I want you to know, the last thing you are going to see in this world is a Stark smiling down at you," Harry said softly.

"No…" The soldier spluttered as his throat was slit.

Harry shoved him forward to the floor uncaringly, already turning to make his way over to Jon who was sitting staring open-mouthed at his brother.

"Jon, I was told you had been murdered!" Harry breathed dropping to his knees in front of Jon and threw his arms around his half brother.

"I was," Jon muttered a little baffled. He and Harry had never been particularly close, Sansa had taken Harry under her wing and Jon always figured that Harry thought about him being a stain upon the Stark name much the way Sansa did. However, the way he was being hugged and the relief in Harry's voice seemed to say otherwise.

"What?" Harry frowned confused pulling back.

"Sorry to break the reunion, but could you untie us please, there are more soldiers out there," Tormund grunted from beside Jon, however, when the elder brother turned to look at his friend he narrowed his eyes as he saw the appreciative look the redhead was giving his younger brother.

"We know," Harry smirked, but he took a knife from his belt and cut their bindings.

"We?" Jon frowned rubbing his sore wrists.

"My people and I. We have been watching you all day, they are attacking the other camps right now," Harry explained as he moved to free the rest of their people.

"Your people?" Jon muttered.

"Are you ok, did they hit you over the head? How do you two know each other?" Tormund asked.

"Jon is my brother," Harry smiled at Jon as he stood after freeing the last of Jon and Tormund's men, moving over to pat Nymeria and Cregan. "Northern people, we have made a home out here in the woods, men, women and children. We banded together when the Bolton's took over the North. The forest hides us and helps us," Harry patted a nearby tree.

"I have heard of forests such as this," Tormund nodded seriously, and a number of the Wildlings also nodded their understanding.

Cregan gave a soft woof, sitting up and tilting his head a few seconds before Nymeria also sat up. Jon breathed out a sigh of relief as Ghost padded into the clearing, only to be bowled over by an excited greeting by his brother and sister.

"Harry," Jon and Tormund went for their missing weapons, along with their people when several men seemed to appear from nowhere.

"It's ok," Harry assured them before turning to the new men. "The others?"

"All successful, all the camps have been taken down except for the largest," Jon recognised the man speaking, he was a Stark man, Andy if he wasn't wrong.

"Ok. Take them back to camp, I will join you when we are done," Harry nodded scooping up his cloak and fastening it back on.

"Harry!" Jon protested.

"I will join you back at camp, go with my men, you will be safe," Harry assured him.

"Be safe," Jon frowned not liking the idea of separating from his brother already.

Harry smiled at him, before to Jon's shock hopped onto the back of Cregan. The Direwolf stood to his full height before he crouched and took off through the forest with Harry on his back, Nymeria only a few steps behind.

"You can't do that," Tormund said appreciatively also watching Harry.

"Oh no you don't!" Jon glared at his friend.

"What?" Tormund grinned at him innocently as they started through the forest, following Harry's men.

"You know what, he's my brother, keep your grubby paws off!"

"You didn't tell me your brother was so pretty!" Tormund smirked.

"He has changed a lot," Jon said thoughtfully looking back over his shoulder to where Harry had disappeared into the forest.

Last time he had seen Harry had been when he had been heading to the Wall and Harry had been heading South with their Father, Sansa and Arya. Harry had always been quiet as a child, not interested in the normal Lordly things. Lady Stark had many times argued with their Father over what Harry would be when he grew up, Ned had been happy to see how Harry developed, Lady Stark had wanted him to be moulded into Robb's second in command as Warden of the North. Jon thought that was why Ned had taken Harry with him, to give him a little more time.

Last he had heard of Harry he had managed to escape from King's Landing around the time their father was executed, Arya too had disappeared around the same time, and no one knew what had happened to the two of them though there was a lot of money on their heads.

"Here we are," Andy said cheerfully breaking Jon from his thoughts making him realise he had been following along absently. "Home sweet home."

Jon had expected a small camp of people, instead, there seemed to be a large village worth of people here. Old, young, male, female. They had tents set up in neat rows, numerous fires were burning heating the area, and people were moving around busily in their everyday life, the sounds of things being made, the smells of foods being cooked, the sounds of people talking and laughing filled the area.

It was clear that people were living simply here, but there was a happiness and camaraderie that could be felt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon and Tormund were seated in front of a fire, eating and drinking their fill when Harry walked into camp with Cregan and Nymeria either side of him and following behind was a crowd of laughing and chatting warriors, clearly, their battle had been successful.

Jon heard Tormund sucking in a deep breath beside him, and he turned to see bright blue eyes locked on Harry where he was laughing brightly with one of his warriors. Warriors who Jon noted included women.

"Eat and rest, you all did well today," Harry laughed patting a few of the warriors on the shoulders before he turned and scanned the crowd, his smile widening when he spotted Jon.

People parted to allow Harry through in a show of respect, but Harry had eyes only for his brother. Jon stood not really sure what to expect and was shocked when he was greeted with another hug. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him close, closing his eyes as he relished having one of his siblings close by again.

"It is so good to see you," Harry pulled back with a bright smile.

"And I you," Jon looked him over. "You have changed so much!"

"It has been a long few years," Harry shrugged. "You have changed as well!"

"It has been a long few years," Jon grinned.

"Touche!" Harry grinned motioning for Jon to sit again, before he could, however, Tormund cleared his throat beside him, drawing the attention of both the Stark brothers.

"This is my friend Tormund, he…"

"Is one of the Free Folk," Harry said slightly surprised, eyeing the redhead in a way that Jon most definitely did not like and had said redhead puffing up a little. "You go to defend the Wall from them and end up bringing them over," Harry teased.

"They aren't the animals that they have been made out to be!" Jon scowled.

"Quite aware of that," Harry said softly but sharply, nodding over to one of the fires where Jon noted the furs of the Free Folk.

"Oh," He blushed slightly.

"Hmm," Harry grinned amusedly at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Tormund stepped closer, his eyes roving over Harry's body.

"Any friend of Jon's is a friend of mine," Harry was looking right back.

"So! How did you come to be here?" Jon said loudly, probably a little too loudly from the looks they received, as he stepped between his brother and his friend.

"That is a fairly simple story for complicated times," Harry snorted taking a seat in front of the fire. Tormund pouted a little when Jon quickly claimed the seat beside Harry, dropping down next to the fire and eyeing the raven-haired man from over the flames instead.

"Here," Jon passed Harry a wineskin.

"Thanks," Harry drained it before turning to Jon. "I escaped from King's Landing with some men still loyal to our family. We travelled around for a while, trying to make it back North to Robb, but the Lannisters were everywhere. We ended up with a travelling band from Bravvos and one of the men there taught me their water dance as we travelled. We made it back to the North after...after the Red Wedding, and as we travelled I found more and more Northmen who were running from the loss of the war. Eventually, we were a big enough group that we had to find somewhere to hide, we were too big to risk travelling around,"

Harry paused and looked around his people, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Everyone here is a true Northerner. We made it to this forest and realised that the Forest was helping us. We set up camp here, and as groups of us travelled around we brought more and more people back. Everyone here wants a free North and refuses to live under the order of the Boltons. They're bloody and vicious, cruel. We fight against them and the Lannisters when we can, but mainly my aim is to keep everyone safe here, anyone who needs somewhere safe is welcome here," Harry turned bright green eyes to Jon.

"I'm glad you're safe," Jon said softly.

"I'm glad you are too. I thought I would not get to see you again, what did you mean that you were murdered?" Harry asked, and suddenly it was Jon's turn to tell his story.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tormund wandered through the camp, the fires were kept burning low by the watchmen who nodded to him as he passed their points, keeping a warmth going in the clearing for it's sleeping inhabitants.

He had to admit he was impressed with what Jon's pretty brother had set up here. A Clan much like that of his own people living off the land, protected by it. For the trees and Forest itself to protect Harry and his people the young man had to be a truly kind and blessed soul. The Elders spoke of those who were blessed by the Gods of the lands in their times of need. There were a few songs of such people that the Free Folk still sang.

Though Tormund would admit that his thoughts were not wholly on the fact that Harry was blessed. He was incredibly beautiful, delicate features could be male or female, his slight, lean figure was delicate but deadly as he had shown earlier in the day.

Tormund licked his lips as he thought about those fiery green eyes, that long black hair. It was a shame he was Jon's brother. If he were not Jon's brother Tormund would have gone the way of his people and pressed Harry against the nearest tree and fucked his brains out, especially as he was fairly sure that the younger man was interested in him as well.

But he was Jon's brother, and Tormund did not want to risk the good friendship and brotherhood that had formed between himself and Jon by trying something on with Harry. But by the Gods of the Lands did he want to.

Especially when he came across him almost completely naked and bathing in the damned hot springs that they had been informed surrounded the area.

Tormund groaned to himself as he stared at the view in front of him, licking his lips as he eyes roved every inch of that moonlit skin desperately trying to take everything in, and not being able to decide where he wanted to look.

Harry was standing in the middle of the steaming hot springs, his hair down and loose except for a few braids, he had on only white smalls that were wet and clinging to his skin, leaving very little to the imagination. Pretty scars that spoke of his skill and life as a warrior littered his body making him even more beautiful to the Free Man watching him.

And then the young man turned around and sparkling green eyes landed on him straight away. Tormund was shocked to find himself blushing at being caught staring at the younger man.

"We will get going," The soldiers who were also bathing off the blood and battle of the day waded out the hot springs, throwing smirks and leers at Harry who simply stood there smirking at Tormund.

"Are you not coming in?" Harry called softly once all the soldiers had left the area and Tormund was still standing there rooted to the spot, still staring.

"Not sure that's a good idea," Tormund grunted. He knew going by his previous thoughts that he should turn around and leave, however, he could not seem to get his legs to move.

Harry tilted his head like a little bird, or a wolf, his dark hair spilling over his milky skin and contrasting beautifully. "Why?"

"I think you're aware why not," Tormund said roughly.

The smirk he received told him that yes, Harry was quite aware of why not. And then he could not have held back his whine if he had tried when Harry stepped further back into the hot springs and the next thing his smalls were being slid off and thrown out the springs, giving Tormund a teasing glimpse of pale flesh and Harry's lower stomach.

"That isn't fair," Tormund whined and found his feet moving him closer without his permission.

"I brought two Direwolves to a sword fight, I don't play fair to get what I want," Harry shrugged.

"Jon…"

"I'm not particularly interested with having sex with my brother, and unless you two are fucking I'm not sure what he has to do with it," Harry challenged.

"He will be pissed," Tormund argued, but his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

"I'm a big boy, I don't need my brother defending my virtue. But, if you aren't up to the job I am sure that there is someone in the camp who can help me out," Harry smirked at the annoyed snarl Tormund let out, his green eyes glittering dangerously and fey-like as he challenged the redhead.

"You're playing with fire boy," Tormund warned as he started peeling his furs off, slowly revealing his muscled form to Harry's eager eyes.

"Promises promises," Harry said breathlessly as Tormund's powerful chest, covered in red hair was revealed to his eyes. Tormund wanted to groan as the dark-haired imp sent to test him licked his lips hungrily as his eyes intently watched Tormund's fingers undoing the ties of his trousers.

"I don't speak shit," Tormund warned.

"You take your time though," Harry complained, his hand reaching under the water and moving in a way that left the Free Man in no doubt of what he was doing. He found himself stripping off his clothes quicker than he had ever done before and started wading into the warm water toward the other man.

It seemed Harry was not full of empty words either for as Tormund reached the fey he was greeted with welcoming arms, and even more welcoming lips. His legs wrapped tightly around Tormund's waist, trusting the much taller and broader man with his weight as he slipped his fingers into the other's red hair as he kissed Tormund sweetly and hotly, contrasting with the hard flesh he was pressing against Tormund's solid stomach.

"You're far too tempting," Tormund growled into Harry's mouth as they parted to pant gasping breaths of air against each other's lips. His hands cupped the firm, muscled globes of Harry's arse, his fingers stroking over the soft skin and delighting in the gasps and groans that he was able to pull from his soon to be lover.

"I could say the same for you," Harry laughed breathlessly against his lips in between increasingly hungry kisses.

It did not take long for the giant Free Man to have the young Stark pressed against the sloping bank of the hot springs and to be pressing himself into the warm, welcoming heat of Harry's body, the tight grip of Harry's entrance having him groaning as the beautiful young man rocked himself down onto the long, heavy erection spearing him open.

"You're hung like a fucking horse!" Harry whined, as his head tilted back exposing his pale throat to Tormund's delighted gaze and even happier lips.

"Are you complaining?" Tormund grunted as he started thrusting into Harry in heavy, hard thrusts, drawing whines and mewls from Harry's plush, red lips.

"Fuck no!" Harry panted wrapping his arms around Tormund's neck and to the redhead's increased pleasure used his legs around his waist to thrust himself down onto the flesh brushing against all of the best places inside of his body.

Tormund groaned out before attaching his lips to Harry's neck once again and thrust himself even deeper inside of Harry, the two of them losing themselves in the pleasure of each other's bodies.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Seriously! Seriously!" Jon growled glaring at Tormund. The redhead blinked tiredly and confusedly at his friend. The ex-Crow looked pointedly at his younger brother who was standing close by talking to some of his men seriously.

It took Tormund a few moments to realise what his friend was talking about, and he could not resist smirking as he took in the red and purple love bites on Harry's neck. He grunted when he was smacked in the stomach, turning his eyes back to the now darkly glowering Jon Snow.

"You said you were bathing!" Jon growled.

"I was," Tormund could not resist smirking.

"Oh for...I bathed in those hot springs this morning!" Jon said disgustedly.

"Now now brother, they're free-flowing, all evidence of our coupling would have been washed away by this morning. Do not glower so," Harry laughed, appearing behind Jon and wrapped his arms around him in another hug.

"You're...you...he...it's…" Jon spluttered looking more and more angry.

"Now, Tormund did nothing that I did not want to do. He is not the first man I have slept with either,"

"That I did not want to hear," Tormund growled glaring at Harry who grinned impishly at him.

"Now now do not be jealous, you are the…"

"I don't want to hear anything more!" Jon yelped.

Harry laughed mischievously kissing Jon on the cheek before moving to kiss Tormund on the lips. He sat down in between the two of them and accepted the bowl of porridge his people were handing out.

Jon was shocked that none of the people around them were looking judgingly at Harry and Tormund's open affection. It was well known that men lay with men and women with women, but it was not something that was advertised and not something that you were open about. It was something that was done behind closed doors, and for the nobility such as Harry, if it was his preference, as it clearly was, he would have married and took a male lover.

"Why do you look so confused, brother?" Harry asked seeing Jon's expression, Tormund was just glad that he had stopped glaring at him.

"No one is...your affection is so open," Jon said softly.

"There is no judgement here," Andy said happily from his seat across the fire.

"It is the way we want it, and the way we have created it. There is no judgement on who you wish to lay with, or who you wish to love," Voron another of the old members of House Stark nodded.

"The people agreed. We have people who are wife and wife, and husband and husband, married in front of the weirwood trees," Andy nodded.

"We are a free people Jon, and that is how we intend to stay," Harry smiled softly. "This isn't temporary until the North wins the war. This is our home now,"

"But…"

"There are no Houses here, no divisions, we are simply of the North," Andy grinned happily and proudly, nodding to the flags with a single Weirwood leaf on them.

"I was a low bastard of my House, scorned and looked down upon by all my family, Harry has made it our law that no one is above or below anyone else because of their circumstance of birth, you stand where you can contribute to our home," Another man, Kelin, spoke with so much respect for Harry that it could clearly be seen and heard.

"I never agreed with how you were treated, how my Mother treated you. Again and again, I wished to speak up for you, every time you were pushed out of a banquet because you weren't one of us. You were as much one of us as myself, Robb, Bran or Rickon. I hated it. But I was not brave enough to speak up to her, I was too busy trying to avoid her own judgement on how I was not the second to Robb that she wanted me to be. I can start to make it right here though. There are no bastards, no Snows, here, everyone has the surname North if they so wish to take it," Harry explained.

"North?" Jon frowned.

"If you wish to keep your name then you can, no one is forced to lose their name to join us, there are some here still bearing the names of their Houses. But we have also decided that if you wish it, you can take the name North simply," Andy nodded.

"I will always love our House and be proud of where I came from, but I am Harry North,"

"A lot of us have taken on the name," Kelin nodded.

"Have you fucked him?" Tormund grunted suspiciously pointing at Kelin who blushed and spluttered while Harry grinned.

"I do like my partners jealous!" Harry kissed Tormund again before standing and clapping Jon on the shoulder.

"Have you?!" Tormund thundered.

"Oh well, off to work," Harry said brightly.

"Harry!" Tormund growled.

"Harry!" Kelin yelped as blue eyes turned to glare at him instead, along with Jon's suspicious glare.

"Harry!"Jon stood and chased after his laughing brother.


	6. Harry/Daario

Daario smiled as he watched Harry talking to one of the Nobles of the city, easily soothing the few ruffled feathers that had recently built with diplomatic charm and not a little bit of charm of his own.

He had slotted into the daily life of the city so much now that Daario could not imagine him not being here to help Daario and his team of advisors on the day to day running of Meereen. Harry was charm and diplomacy where Daario was actions and hard words. They made a good team.

It had been a year since they had met, and Daario wasn't sure where he would be if he hadn't met the young Wizard, probably lying in a ditch with his throat slit, which was slightly ironic considering how they had met.

Daario had been making his way to one of the local taverns to drink away his sorrows for the 44th night in a row. His plan was the same as all the others, get roaring drunk and stumble into the pyramid at around 0700 in the morning to sleep until late, try and fit in all the politics he needed to keep the city running, repeat.

Night 44 had been very different though. Night 44 he had been making his way along the street when he had heard the sound of a fight and someone moaning in pain. He was going to ignore it, he was going to keep going and just leave whoever it was to it.

But then he had heard the words 'please we're friends! Don't do this!' The words and the pain in that voice had him freezing at the mouth of the street the fight seemed to be coming from. He had stood there fighting with himself debating what he was going to do, the call to keep going, get a drink in his hand and just forget what he had overheard was admittedly strong. He took a step towards the tavern. And then he heard the grunt of pain.

With a groan he turned and raced down the street, coming into sight of the fight in time to see Harry writhing on the floo under a curse, the redheaded man attacking him saying something about crucioing him mad. Daario hadn't even hesitated, his sword was plunging through the chest of the redhead without a thought.

And then he had been left with a body and Harry. The body he had not cared much about, he was Lord of Meereen, all he needed to do was tell his men where the body was and have them remove it. He did reach down and take what he realised was a wand and snapped it. But what was to be done with the young man lying unconscious and bloody on the street?

With a groan he had realised that it was likely that he would not get his drink tonight, he had bent down and scooped Harry up, stomping his way back to the pyramid.

Over the next couple of days Harry had been on death's door, and the healers Daario had summoned from the city had not been sure that he would make it, especially as some of his injuries were from a magic that they did not see very often.

But Harry was a fighter, and three days after Daario had brought him back to the Pyramid Harry had opened his green eyes and looked around confused. Daario had explained what had happened, and he was confused when Harry looked sad when he informed him that he had killed the man attacking him. But he had nodded and thanked Daario for saving him from what would have been death.

Two months of careful care later and Harry had been able to get up and about. He had a few scars from his fight, and all he would tell Daario was that he was running from people who wanted him dead because they wanted to vilify him and get him out of the way. He had admitted that people he was running from had been people that he trusted, people that he had thought of as friends and family.

The months had passed, and Harry had become a part of life at Meereen. And Daario had found that his night after night of drinking himself into an early grave had been stopped for months before he had even realised it.

Between looking after Harry and helping him get back on his feet, the interesting story of getting information from Harry about where he had come from and what had happened to him, his advisors and counsellors had pounced on him not having a hangover and drug him into the running of the city, and he had realised suddenly that he could run the city his way and not just carry on following how Dany had done it.

The next thing he knew he was acting like a responsible ruler, and Harry had become an integral and important part of his team of advisors, Harry's tendency toward diplomacy and peace was a good contrast for his own quicker temper and instinct toward violence after a lifetime of that always being his first answer.

When Harry had been attacked by people from his homeland out of nowhere, the city had reacted with fury. Harry was well loved and liked, and someone attacking him had been treated with absolute fury. The people that had attacked him in the street and hit him with what he called a cutting curse had literally been torn to pieces by the furious crowd.

The attackers could not have picked a worse place to attack Harry, he had been in the area of the re-homed poor, talking to people he had helped to get back on their feet and find jobs. Daario had been dubious about Harry's plan at first, but Harry had been so insistent that he had given it a go, and of course, Harry had been right. The poor had been given the chance to learn trades, learn new skills, and for the money that the city had put into housing them and training them, supplying them food, they had had doubled back into the city with the things that they made, built and grew.

And Harry had rightfully so been praised for the idea. The people loved him for what he had done to help him, and that he carried on ensuring that they were still being looked after and coping. For them to see the man who had saved them being attacked in front of their eyes had gone about as well as anyone could imagine it going.

Daario had found himself more panicked than he had imagined when, once he was recovered from the attack, Harry suggested he should leave. Two men had died in the attack as they came to Harry's defence, and there had been a bit of damage to the section of the city. The idea of Harry out there and alone, the idea of Harry not here for Daario to lean on for advice, the idea of not seeing Harry every day, had panicked Daario, and he had protested straight away.

Harry had been dubious, but he had finally been convinced when the rest of Daario's advisors had also protested, probably worried that he would slip back into his previous behaviour before Harry came into his life.

And so the last few months had passed peacefully.

"What was that?" He turned to Jazier one of his advisors, and dare he say friends, who just smiled at him.

"I said Lord Harry is looking rather beautiful tonight," Jazier repeated, nodding to where Harry was laughing at something one of the Nobles surrounding him had said.

He was indeed looking rather beautiful tonight. He had embraced the Meereen style and completely made it his own, and many people of the court were imitating him. Though no one could match him.

His ebony black hair had gotten even longer in the year that he had been in the city, when it was down it brushed the middle of his back, but he tended to wear it in a high ponytail, small shinning pieces of silver and a couple of emerald and diamond gems Daario had gifted him with sparkled where he weaved it into his dark hair.

His pale skin stood out in this city of dark or golden skinned men and women, he never tanned because of a spell that had been placed over his skin when he was younger, but it just made him even more exotic within the city. His bright green eyes could not be compared to any emerald or jade that Daario had yet seen, enhanced by the kohl that he had taken to encircling his eyes with.

His manner of dressing made him seem even more beautiful, he tended to wear what was more thought of a female style of robes, flowing chiffon and silks in beautiful colours of purple, blues, whites and golds. They flowed around his body like water, drifting behind him as he walked and gentling him and his lithe, trim figure with their softer shapes. But there something that was completely unmistakably masculine about Harry at the same time. Beautiful and gentle, but handsome and firm at the same time.

His smile was always gentle and warm, welcoming and kind, but Daario knew that he could be as hard as steel, iron or rock when he needed to be, and he had a fire in him hotter than anything Drogon could produce when he needed it. To have survived the life he had lived and the betrayals he had suffered and still manage to be forgiving and as kind as he was showed a strength that Daario could only marvel at.

"Oh fuck," Daario groaned as his own thoughts caught up with him.

"Ah, you have finally realised have you," Jazier chuckled.

"Realised what dear?" Keela, Jazier's wife asked curiously as she joined them.

"That he is in love with Harry," Jazier smirked.

"He's finally realised has he?" Menzara asked as she joined them at the tail end of Jazier's comment.

"About time," Pentieera, Menzara's wife, laughed.

"I hate you all, you're all sacked as my advisors," Daario grumbled.

As he spoke Harry turned, probably feeling Daario's intense gaze upon him, and met his eyes, a bright and welcoming smile being gifted upon him as he tilted his dark head curiously.

He was so different to Dany, so different. Harry was warmth and lightness, a welcoming smile and kind word always ready where Dany had been cool and distant. He was more likely to use a kind word where she was more likely to be sharp and to the point. Harry focussed on everyone but himself where she was so concentrated on her desire for the Iron Throne she was untouchable always in some way no matter how close he got. She had been beautiful and hard where he was beautiful and soft.

But both of them were hard an tough when they needed to be, both of them had been through so much and come out stronger for it when so many others would have crumbled away. Both of them cared little for 'what has always been' if it was unfair and cruel they tore it down and built it better.

Daario had only just reached Harry, his feet carrying him over to him without his permission, he had no clue what he had been about to say to the other man, and he would never know. Because just as he opened his mouth one of his messengers appeared at his side.

"Queen Daenerys has sent a group of messengers from Westeros, she has taken the Iron Throne and wishes for you to join her, they wish to discuss your successor and your journey there," The messenger said softly.

Something flashed across Harry's face that Daario could not name, but then he was turning to the Nobles with a bright smile on his face. "I am sorry everyone, Lord Daario is required elsewhere, the duties of running a city does not allow for even a second of peace to enjoy his own party, so I shall have to enjoy it with you for him," He said brightly drawing lots of laughter from those around him.

And then Harry was disappearing into the crowd and Daario followed after the messenger to where Dany's people were waiting for him. He had no clue what he was feeling besides lost as they made their way through the Pyramid.

"Lord Daario," Varys bowed to him.

"Varys," Daario nodded his head absently.

"It seems as though you have been doing very well with the ruling of this city," Varys smiled.

"Its been going ok. So she won then?" Daario cut through the small talk.

"Yes, she did, though it was not as easy as expected. She sent me here to inform you that she would definitely not be coming back and to oversee handing the city officially over. She wishes for you to choose someone that you believe will be a good ruler and return with us to Westeros. I have heard word of a wizard that has been doing very well here, I believe that he will…"

"I am not going to Westeros," Daario interrupted.

"Of course you...what?" Varys blinked at him.

"I won't be coming with you. I...this has become my home, I have worked hard to make this place better, and we have lots of ideas on how to keep improving it. And…"

"There is someone else?" Varys offered when Daario was not sure how to phrase it.

"Nothing that has happened, but someone that I would like something with. I offered to go with her last year and she said no. Our lives have moved on since then, and she was correct in her choice. Should she ever require help or aid, I will always be there for her, she is my Queen, and I will carry on ruling this city for her, under her name, and make sure my successor does so as well. But I won't live in Westeros," Daario said firmly.

"Right, very well. If I have your leave then to finish up some things here?" Varys looked a little stunned which amused Daario, the man had always been so straight-faced.

"Of course, I will have the guest quarters made ready for you, you are welcome to them and to the amenities here for as long as you need them,"

"Whoever they are, they have been good for you," Varys smiled slightly before bowing his head and sweeping from the room.

Daario considered going back to the party, but could not bring himself to do so. Socialising with the vapid Nobles was the last thing he needed right now, and he needed to get his head sorted out.

Making his way to the streets of Meereen he pulled up his hood and started wandering, allowing his feet to carry him where they would. If he were more romantic they would probably carry him to the street that he had first met Harry in, but he had no clue which street that was.

Instead, he walked the city with his thoughts rocking back and forth. He could not believe what he had just done. He had believed that if Dany snapped her fingers he would always go running, he always had. When she had told him that h was not going with her, he had been broken hearted and angry, he had been ready to drink himself into an early grave...and then Harry had come along. The younger man had become the centre of Daario's world, and while the brunette knew that he could survive without Dany, he was not sure that he could survive without Harry.

Dany had been someone that he had been allowed to touch, some distant being that had granted him her attention, however briefly, but had never been able to give him everything he gave her, had never been able to offer him anything more than her body. And he had been happy with that, he had.

But then Harry had come into his life. And the life that he hoped to have with him, the life that maybe he could have with him. It was worth the risk of turning Dany down in the hopes that Harry loved him back.

Sucking up what remaining courage he had, he turned around and headed back to the Pyramid, headed back to Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Harry answered his door he had clearly been getting ready for bed, and Daario's mouth suddenly went incredibly dry as he was greeted with the sight of Harry in a silk nightgown that swept down to just above his thighs, the chiffon dressing gown doing nothing to hide the shortness of the nightgown.

"Daario, I was not expecting to see you until the morning. I thought that you would be making plans to sail, Lord Varys seems eager to sail quickly," Harry said brightly. Too brightly. Everything was forced, from the smile to the chirpy tone.

"Wouldn't you miss me?" Daario asked tilting his head. Harry's eyes had not been this dull since his third month in the Pyramid.

"Of course I will! But I understand, you love her and...and you want to be with her. I am sure...we can write and...stay in touch," Harry nodded to himself.

"What if I asked you to come with me?" Daario knew that it was cruel of him to carry on letting Harry think that he was leaving, but he wanted to know.

"No! No, I...I couldn't," Harry backed away. Daario could not keep it up any longer as he saw tears appearing in those gem-bright eyes. He swept into the room and slammed the door shut behind himself, Harry looked so startled and confused that he could not have resisted tugging him into his arms and wiping away the tear that escaped if a whole army of Unsullied had stood between them.

Harry fit so perfectly in his arms, coming up only to his shoulders their bodies seemed to slot together like puzzle pieces, and through the thin material of Harry's clothing Daario could feel every inch of that beautiful body.

"Daario no, I can't...not when you're…"

"I'm not leaving," Daario said firmly.

"What? But the messenger said that she wanted you," Harry frowned confused.

"She did, does, I said no," Daario held on tightly as Harry tried to pull away.

"What? Why?" Harry looked so genuinely confused that Daario had to roll his eyes.

"Because I have fallen in love with you!" Whatever reaction that he had been expecting it was not Harry lowering his eyes and looking away from him.

"You should go," He said quietly.

"You don't feel the same way?" Daario asked, his heart sinking as he let go of Harry.

"I...no, no I don't,"

Daario could feel his heart breaking, but at the same time, he knew Harry well enough to know that he had just lied to him.

"Well that was a lie," He challenged.

"You think too much of yourself!" Harry snapped looking back at Daario, his green eyes flashing.

"No, I know you too well! If you genuinely don't feel the same for me, that is fine, but do not lie to me either!" Daario could feel his own anger flaring.

"Look, I have told you I do not feel the same way for you, there is your answer!" Harry yelled causing Daario to back away.

"Fine, have it your way!" Daario spun and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind himself, his arms suddenly feeling icy cold after knowing what Harry felt like in his arms.

As the door slammed behind Daario Harry collapsed down to the floor as sobs wracked through his body. He had longed to hear those words from Daario for months now, he had fallen in love with the dark haired man who had saved his life months ago. He had not even realised it, he had just realised one day.

And he had been happy with how things were, just getting to be in Daario's life, be by his side was enough. He hoped, of course, he hoped that Daario might feel the same, or at least feel something for him. He had dreamt about hearing those words, he had imagined how it would feel to have his strong, muscled arms around him, holding him close to his body and making that confession.

He had not expected to hear it on the back of Daenerys summoning Daario to her. Harry had heard stories about her, the breaker of chains, the Queen who rode Dragons, the woman that Daario loved and had wanted to follow.

How could he compare to that?

How could he compare to her?

The answer was that he couldn't and he knew it.

Daario was angry with her, upset that she had changed her mind after hurting him so much. It had been clear how broken hearted the man had been when Harry had come into his life, and people like Jazier and Pentieera had told Harry repeatedly how much their ruler had improved since Harry had come into his life after he had had his heart broken by their previous Queen.

He was angry and hurt, that was what had led to him refusing her request, taking up with Harry would be an additional slap to her face, and Harry didn't doubt that the handsome mercenary had feelings for him. But it couldn't match how he felt about Daenerys. He would realise that, and he would go to her.

And Harry would be left here with a broken heart, knowing what it felt like to be with Daario.

No, it was better to push Daario away now and save his heart from being broken even more. He would set sail with Daenerys' people, and Harry...Harry would survive.

Lying on the floor sobbing he told himself over and over he would survive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Jazier poked his head into Harry's bedroom. It had been two days since the party and Daenerys' party had just set sail from their harbour.

Harry had not left his room since that night. Since the night he had rejected Daario. He had refused to leave the room, and he had barely eaten from the meals that the servants had brought him.

They had been all in a twitter, worried about him, coming to Jazier in their number with concerned expressions. They said that the man who knew the name of every single servant in the Pyramid and their families names had barely said thank you to them, he had just sat on his bed staring.

Stepping into the room Jazier finally spotted Harry, standing at his window in the side of the Pyramid staring out to where the advisor knew he could see the two great ships of Daenerys' fleet, the sails holding the red three-headed dragon on a black background, unmistakable for what they were.

"He is gone then?" Harry sighed not turning to look at Jazier.

"Not quite,"

Jazier frowned slightly when Harry turned, and his normally pale skin seemed even whiter, his eyes were red-rimmed and it was clear that he had been crying frequently.

"What do you mean?" Harry sighed sounding and looking absolutely exhausted.

"He's sitting in the throne room brooding and pouting. Will you please go speak to him and sort this out between you, I severely dislike seeing both my friends suffering when…" Jazier was cut off as Harry stormed passed him looking absolutely furious.

He rolled his eyes and turned to go and have something to drink, honestly, the two of them were going to be the death of him and his nerves.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Harry snapped angrily storming into the throne room. The servants and nobles with Daario took one look at the furious wizard and their furious ruler and beat a hasty retreat, one of the nobles nearly falling down the stairs in her rush to get away.

"I am still your ruler, a little respect," Daario growled.

"Why haven't you left?!" Harry snapped.

"Because I don't want to!" Daario stood, his expression dangerous.

"You will, once you realise and...you should have gone now, it would have been easier. She...she is the one you love," Harry pulled his red cotton shawl closer around himself, refusing to look at Daario as he spoke.

"No, she isn't," Daario frowned trying to work out where Harry's mind was at. "Even if you do not feel for me the same way that I feel for you, having distance from her has made me realise that I want something different than what she could offer me. I wouldn't be going to be her husband, I am not important enough, I would be her lover at best. I want someone to share my life with, someone to be my partner, my equal. I want love and marriage and to be someone's priority. I have realised that what she offered me was exciting, but I would never be anywhere near the top of her priorities," Daario shrugged.

"But…"

Daario looked at Harry, really looked at him for the first time since he had come into the room, and he took in the pale skin and red-rimmed eyes that Jazier had taken in earlier. He slowly made his way down the steps toward the confused looking wizard who also looked exhausted and as though he hadn't slept since the last time they had seen each other.

"I wrote her a letter," He said softly, descending the stairs slowly, terrified that Harry would run if he moved too fast.

"What did you say?" Harry breathed out, watching with wide, scared green eyes as the other man get closer and closer.

"I told her that I would always be her friend and that I would always support her and her rule. But that I had fallen in love with someone here. Someone beautiful and kind, gentle and warm, someone who I can not live without, someone who makes every day brighter, every day a little better than the last. Someone who makes me a better person. And that even if they don't love me back, just being in their life is enough for me,"

Daario stopped in front of Harry as he finished speaking, and he was close enough to hear the breath that Harry sucked in at his words, was able to see gem-bright eyes widening in awe.

"I do love you," Harry breathed out, and suddenly it felt as though all the breath had been punched out of Daario's body.

"What?" He demanded, unable to believe his ears.

"I do love you, I do," Harry's beautiful green eyes welled up with tears which he sniffed and dashed away with the backs of his hands. "I was scared that you would realise that I am not as good as her, that she is so much better than me. I thought...I thought it would be easier to lose you now than later,"

Daario moved to wrap Harry tightly in his arms as the wizard started crying in earnest. Gods help him but the Wizard was beautiful even when crying, though the sight and sound broke his heart even more.

"I'm in love with you in a way that I wasn't with her. You're both so different, that there is no comparison, she is beautiful in an untouchable way, you are equally as beautiful but in a touchable way. But when it comes down to it, the life that I want is the life with you. She could send 1000 summons, I would not give up the chance of the life that we could have for…"

Daario's words were cut off by Harry's lips pressing to his. Even though it tasted of salt and tears, Daario would not have changed it for the world. Finally having Harry in his arms, finally having his lips against his, was perfection.

It was coming home.

He pulled Harry even closer and deepened the kiss, tilting the beautiful wizard's chin up so that they were at the perfect angle so he could taste his wizard, not wanting their first kiss to ever finish.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry pulled back from their kiss and grinned happily at Daario as the ruler of Meereen beamed back at him. The two of them were completely deaf to the roars and cheers of their people as they gazed into each other's eyes and looked at their husband for the first time.

With another sweet kiss, grinning they turned to face their people, Daario took Harry's hand in his and raised them, causing another massive cheer to go through the enormous crowd that had gathered to see them wed.

And what a sight it was. Harry looked absolutely beautiful in his white and golden gown that shone in the sunlight, bangles of gold glittered on his wrists, and shimmers of gold glittered in his hair, the hem of his gown was lined with gems, as was the material that went over his shoulder. They sparkled and glittered in the sunlight above them making Harry seem like a god on earth.

He knew Harry planned on having the robe cut up and sent to the orphanages and hospitals that they had set up throughout the city after their wedding, and he knew that his new husband would be even more beloved than he already was.

Harry turned to smile at his husband proudly as the people started chanting their names. He seemed to think that a lot of their popularity was down to him, but the people loved Daario just as much. He had been the one who had helped free the slave cities with the Dragon Queen, and he had been the one who had worked hard to rebuild the city and the system with which it was run.

He was the reason that they were happy and there was plenty of jobs. He was the reason the city was still wealthy and there was more and more equality as the years went by.

As they made their way down the steps to the chariot that was waiting for them Daario nodded to the Nobles that lined the walkway, nodding to Varys and Jorah who had travelled to represent Daenerys at his wedding, the Queen sending her genuine apologies that she could not attend the wedding as she had hoped but she was in the middle of her royal progress around the seven kingdoms and could not afford to offend anyone by stopping it.

She had sent them a beautiful gift in the shape of a golden sigil the size of a horse with a dragon roaring with its wings spread, a sword and wand crossed in front of it.

Daario helped his beautiful new husband into the chariot before climbing in himself and took the reigns, starting their journey through the city so that everyone could see them, flowers and petals being thrown at them the whole way around as people called out their names.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rule of King Daario and Kind Harry lasted for 65 more years after their wedding, and the area that had once been called Slavers Bay became a shining example of equality and progress. The people were happy and loved their rulers, and everyone prospered in a way that had never been seen before.

King Daario passed away at the age of 85 with King Harry at his side. King Harry lived only six months longer to see their son King Jaeherys crowned and starting his reign, before he followed his husband into the next life.

King Jaeherys had the two of them interred together at the start of the graveyard of their royal family, making sure that they were side by side in death as they had been in life. Over the next 1000 years the graveyard filled with graves of the descendants of King Daario and King Harry, a great and proud line of Kings and Queens who ruled the area for many, many generations.


	7. Harry/Viserys

Harry looked up as the door to his bedroom opened, already knowing, hoping and fearing all in one who he would find there.

Viserys was standing in the doorway dressed only in a lavender silk dressing gown that matched his eyes, and though he looked nervous and was flushing attractively, he looked determined as well.

He shut the door behind himself and leant against it, never once losing eye contact with Harry as he did so. The Wizard licked his lips, feeling his heart thundering in his chest and his breath coming a little heavier as he took in the pretty young man in front of him. The young man he had known from a boy.

"I am twice your age," He said roughly, his voice husky and gravelly.

"I am quite aware of that," Viserys seemed to take the break in their silence as courage and took a few steps forward.

"I am...scarred and damaged," Harry shook his head.

"I don't care, I want you as you are," Viserys took another few steps.

"You deserve better," Harry could smell the sweet scent of the perfume Viserys had taken to wearing since their return to King's Landing and victory. It mingled with Viserys natural scent well, but the dragon in his still desire to press himself between those pale, long legs and inhale the pure scent of the other from the most intimate of places.

"There is no one better than you for me," Viserys took a deep breath and allowed the silk dressing gown to slide down his body and pool at his feet.

"I…" embarrassingly Harry found that his mind had quite gone blank when faced with the image he had been trying and failing not to imagine. Viserys was better than anything that he could have imagined. He licked his lips again and reached out to run his thumb over the healed scar on the younger man's abdomen where Robert's King's Guard had gotten a lucky shot in before Harry had managed to get to him.

Well get to him was a bit mild, he had slammed his body through the wall of the throne room to reach Viserys, rather showing his had as to how he felt about him.

"Dany is Queen and settled on the throne, she and Jon are working their way toward something, the land is at peace, and my family have been avenged. I want to do something that is for me now, something that will make me happy, and I think it will make you happy too?" Viserys' uncertainty shone through, and Harry knew that if he rejected him now it would crush Viserys and he would never get this chance again.

With a furious growl, he reached up and snagged that slim, pale wrist and yanked him down onto the bed, pulling a yelp from those rosy lips, lips that he covered with his own swiftly as he blanketed his body over the smaller, thinner one underneath him.

Viserys groaned with delight against Harry's lips, all fear of rejection flying away with the ardour of Harry's kisses, the feeling of his muscled, strong, hot body pressing urgently against his own, the hard, heavy evidence of Harry's desire for him clear with the thin kilt Harry was wearing.

He dug his fingers into the dragon hot skin of Harry's back and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, tugging the older man down. Harry growled again, making Viserys shiver in excitement and lust, as his erection found the one place that he had longed to be for months now. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward, the coil of arousal and need crawling through his belly, overwhelming him now he had finally given into it.

"I don't think I will ever be able to let you go now that I have had a taste of you," Harry warned.

"I don't want you to let me go," Viserys shook his head drawing Harry down again. His lavender eyes stared up at Harry intently. "Harry...please,"

And with that Harry surrendered himself, sinking himself into the pleasure, and giving as much pleasure as he could, with the young man he had fallen in love with over the last year. A year ago he would never have imagined that he would be back here in King's Landing having avenged Rhaegar, and he had the chance of love and a future with this beautiful being writhing underneath him.

It turned out he was dragon after all, and he would definitely hoard his treasure close.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A year before

Harry watched with fond amusement as the homeless children snatched the loaves that he had laid out for them and raced off. He had only been here a month and they still seemed to believe he was going to turn around and beat them for stealing even though he had assured them that the loaves were for them.

Sighing he looked up at the baking sun shining down on him before turning and heading back into his small hut to start his stew for the day. It was the same every place that he went, the children, and the adults, of the town or city not believing that he just wanted to help them. And just as they started to believe him he moved on, but by that time he made sure that they had no need of him anymore and had a good system in place.

He had been moving around in this manner for the last 17 years, ever since...ever since the event that had changed his whole life and lost him his best friend.

Scowling to himself he wrapped his tatty robe closer around himself and moved to start making enough stew to feed the hungry in the area around him. Determinedly he concentrated on what he was doing rather than thinking about those events, rather than dwelling on them yet again.

What happened had happened, he had allowed his best friend to die. And his best friend's love, wife, children, father, brother and mother. He had failed. And now he would make sure that no one truly relied on him that way again, he drifted from place to place, never staying long enough to make friends, never staying long enough for anyone to rely on him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had been in the village for two months and his hut was currently full of women and men of the village, rapidly they had been taking over more and more cooking and making enough food for everyone, and they were getting to the point where he could move on, and they would just carry on without him. Exactly as he wanted.

He was busy cleaning the fruit and vegetables that he had collected that morning and not really paying attention to them chattering and gossiping away. At least not until one word, one name caught his attention.

"...Targaryen yes,"

"Weren't they the rulers of Westeros for a while?"

"Yes, remember they used to ride dragons,"

"The last dragon disappeared around the same time as they did didn't it?"

"That's what I heard,"

"What about the Targaryens?" Harry demanded. The women jumped about 10 feet in the air it seemed and spun around to stare at him wide-eyed. He could not blame them, he barely ever spoke to them, and his tone sounded almost furious as he got fed up with their roundabout gossiping and just wanted to know why they were talking about the Targaryens. "Well?"

"I….I...I...I heard that...that the two surviving Targaryens are...are in Pentos, and that a...a marriage has been arranged for them," One of the women stammered.

"Which two?" Harry demanded.

"What?"

"Which two Targaryens!?" He roared.

"The second son and Daenerys!" One of the women meeped.

"Daenerys?" Harry frowned.

"The baby girl the Queen gave birth to," The other woman nodded.

"I heard the Queen died in...in childbirth,"

"What is this marriage you're talking of?" Harry asked as calmly as he could, which was to say, not very.

"The...the man that took them in...he...he has demanded a...a payment for caring for them...Daenerys is to be m...m...married to Khal Drogo,"

"THE DOTHRAKI?!" Harry thundered.

"Yes!"

"What is the name of the man they are staying with?" He hissed.

"Illyrio Mopatis!"

The women all relaxed as he spun and stormed from the hut, but at the screams of fright that came from outside, they shot to the window in time to see a great black and green dragon taking to the skies with a roar of fury.

The dragon was heading straight in the direction on Pentos.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Viserys frowned as he watched Daenerys getting ready. She was desperately trying to hide the fine tremble to her hands and her lips were pinched together to try and look firm. But this was the little girl that he had brought up, he knew when she was scared, he knew when she was putting on a brave face.

He also knew how damned bull-headed she could be when she set her mind on something.

"Dany," He pleaded, he was going to try anyway.

"This is my decision Viserys," She argued, as he had known she would.

"You don't have to do this we can…" He desperately searched for what they could do.

"What? What can we do," She walked over to him and gripped his arms tightly. "Viserys you are 25 now, Jon Arryn is dead and there is a hole in power in Westeros, it is going to make Robert nervous, especially because we know that Jon Arryn was really the one ruling. They will turn their eyes to you sooner rather than later and send assassins, you need protection! We need protection. We are all that is left of our line, they will want to take us out,"

"I wish you were not so politically savvy," Viserys sighed reaching out to tuck her silver-blonde hair behind her ear as he had done a million times when she was scared. "We will find safety somewhere else, somewhere that isn't demanding such a price," He tried.

"We won't find anywhere like that in time, if at all. Serys, you have protected me a thousand times, you have sacrificed so much for me. Let me do this," Dany pleaded gently.

"I can't! You're too young Dany and they're brutes! I can't sell you like...like...like a broodmare!" Viserys shook his head.

"I have made my choice and agreed," Dany tilted her chin up, defiant and glaring.

"I…"

"They're arriving, you had better hurry up!" Illyrio snapped from the doorway, glaring fiercely at them.

The nice and gentle man who had professed loyalty to their father and house, who had given them shelter and care, clothed them and fed them was gone, in his place was a greedy man who had captured and trapped them with only profit in mind.

Viserys wanted to burn him, he wanted to set a fire to his skin and hear him burn in the manner of his Ancestors with people who crossed their family. He would emulate Maegor the Cruel need be. Except acting against Illyrio would get them thrown out and they would likely be assassinated within a few months as Dany had said. He had them over a barrel and he knew it.

He was shaking with fury as they stepped out onto the steps of Illyrio's home, the Dothraki were already gathered, and he felt sick as he took in the size of the man that had to be Khal Drogo. He was twice the size of his sister!

Just as he opened his mouth to say something Illyrio gripped the back of his neck warningly, squeezing tight enough to be painful, a sensation that had become familiar over the last year, and something that he had took for both himself and Dany in a desperate attempt to protect her.

He was going to speak anyway despite the nails biting into his skin and drawing blood when Dany took his hand and squeezed it gently. She was trying to look as brave as she could but she looked far away and absent, taking herself away from this situation to try and cope with it. He felt sick, and his heart was thundering in his chest.

He didn't care if he was dead within a few months, that would give him time to get Dany somewhere safe, he couldn't let this happen.

He opened his mouth and started speaking, Illyrio dug his nails even deeper into his neck, Dany squeezed his hand even tighter.

And then he heard it.

He heard a sound that he had not heard since his childhood.

With a gasp of hope, his head snapped back so fast it hurt and he stared up into the sky hopefully, praying to any of the damned gods that would listen to him that it was what he thought it was, that it wasn't the madness claiming him that had claimed his father.

"What are you looking at boy? Are you scared of a storm?" Illyrio smirked at him. "It is nothing more than thunder,"

Viserys closed his eyes and ignored everything around him except for that sound and Dany's warm, delicate hand in his own.

"Except it isn't a storm," He opened his lavender eyes and smirked at Illyrio. "And you are about to be very sorry!"

He slashed out with his sword, burying it into the traitor's side before the man could understand what was happening. Dany gasped at his side and the Dothraki swords were all drawn as they looked confused and angered by what was happening.

And then they all heard it clearly. Not the approaching thunder that they had all thought, wing beats. Giant wing beats.

Dany gasped in awe as everyone else screamed in terror when the giant black and green Dragon burst through the clouds with a bellow of anger that could be understood and felt by everyone standing there.

"Harry!" Viserys breathed out stunned. He had not seen the dragon since he was eight years old and Rhaegar had flown away on him to take Lyanna Stark and started the whole roll of events that led them to this moment.

The dragon landed with a dull thud that blasted half the Dothraki off their feet.

"Harry? Rhaegar's Harry?!" Dany gasped.

"Yes...it's him...Harry…" Viserys took a step forward, and then another before he could take a third a large snout full of dangerous teeth was pressing into his stomach and sniffing him as the great dragon let out a soft croon.

Dany was squeezing his hand with a look of concern on her face, but Viserys knew Harry would never hurt him, this was the dragon that had curled around him, placing his wings over him like a tent to sleep safely when Rhaegar took Viserys to him when his father was having a bad night. It was the dragon who had played with him so gently when he was just a boy.

Harry took a deep sniff and let out a furious growl, sucking in deep breaths of air he searched around the area till his eyes landed on Illyrio where he was lying bleeding on the floor of the steps but still very much alive and gawping at the Dragon with horror.

Viserys realised what was happening as Harry blared his blade-like teeth at the man. He had smelt the blood on Viserys and correctly traced it back to Illyrio.

"Harry, take us out of here, please," Viserys was worried what would happen if they lingered too long, mainly that he would wake up and realised that this was just a dream.

Harry grunted and looked at Viserys a little mournfully, as though he were a puppy that had had its treat taken off of it. But he lowered himself to the ground and tilted himself in the way that Viserys remembered.

"I am sorry if we hurt you, I can't remember properly how to do this," Viserys said quickly as he urged Dany around Harry and helped her climb onto his back. In response Harry just huffed and flattened himself even more, holding still as Dany settled into place.

Scrambling on himself he seated himself behind Dany.

"Do you remember the Dragon game we would play when we were little?" Viserys said quickly as Harry rose up, absently snapping at the Dothraki who seemed to be considering a charge but quickly thought again as the head which was the same size as one of their biggest horses weaved in their direction.

"Yes," Dany reached out and gripped onto Harry's spikes as Viserys did the same. It had been a while but he remembered this, he remembered the first time Rhaegar took him for a fly on Harry, seating him carefully in front of him and holding tightly onto him as their mother watched proudly from below.

He was pulled back from his memories as Harry thundered forwards, conveniently smashing up a large part of the front of the garden and as he turned to launch himself into the air his tail demolished an even larger chunk of the house.

Viserys could hear Illyrio's shouts of fury and confusion as he watched the ground get smaller and smaller. And then Harry coughed out an almost lazy fireball and lit everything beneath them in emerald flames that resembled wildfire.

As he looked at the building burning beneath them Viserys could think of nothing but relief and vindictive justice. He hugged his baby sister, the girl he had raised essentially as his daughter closer and absorbed the fact that they had escaped and she had not been sold off as some broodmare. And that for the first time since he was eight and was hurried onto a ship in the dead of night bound for Dragonstone, he felt safe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had been flying for quite some time and had covered thousands upon thousands of miles with Harry's great wings beating strongly to carry them as far away from Pentos as he could take them.

Viserys had tried to argue with him that he needed a rest and should land somewhere, but Harry had just grunted and carried on flying. The Targaryen heir was worrying about him, both he and Dany could feel the fine tremble of Harry's muscles under them as his body strained to keep going.

Viserys was about to try shouting at Harry again when the great dragon dipped downward into a clearing in the massive forest that they had been flying over. Dany had been completely awed, and Viserys was saddened to realise that she had never seen trees and forests like this before, she had not seen lush lands that were similar to their homeland. She had grown up in the deserts and heats of Pentos.

Finally, Harry landed in the giant clearing, landing carefully so as not to hurt them, but he dropped quickly onto his belly, panting with exhaustion. Viserys quickly clambered off, and once he had helped Dany down hurried around to Harry's head.

"Are you ok? You should not have flown for so long, you're exhausted!" Viserys scowled as he scolded the Dragon. Harry just blinked at him, there was a sadness to his eyes, and not that Viserys was looking properly he seemed thinner than he remembered.

"Is he ok?" Dany asked nervously stepping around and into sight. Harry's head rolled slightly and he looked at Dany with searching eyes, taking in everything about her that he could, and that was definitely sadness in his eyes. He remembered how excited Harry had been when his mother had announced she was pregnant, he had been so looking forward to another child running around and could not wait to meet the new baby.

"Harry, this is Daenerys, Dany, she's 17 now," Viserys held his hand out to Dany who took it trustingly. He guided it to Harry's nose who tried to draw back but Viserys persisted. "Dany, this is Harry, Rhaegar's best friend, he was really looking forward to meeting you, it has taken a bit longer than expected but we're finally here. Harry, this is the baby you so wanted to meet, are you not going to transform and say hello?"

"He can really transform?" Dany gasped.

Before her brother could respond however Harry shifted back and curled himself into a ball, throwing his wings over himself to make a barrier. Viserys stared at him confused and worried about his strange behaviour, at least until Dany shook his arm.

"Serys, maybe we should leave him to rest? It might be better to talk after he has recovered from that flight. There is a cottage over there, I am presuming that is where he meant for us to go," She said, always the voice of reason and calm to his sometimes admittedly fiery nature. A grunt from Harry was taken as agreement, and the two of them wandered to the beautiful cottage, Viserys shooting concerned looks over his shoulder to the mass of dragon behind them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're still not going to change then?" Harry was awoken to the sound of the strange voice of the boy he had known so well. Except Viserys wasn't a boy anymore, he was a tall, handsome man now. He took more after Rhaella than Aerys, unlike Rhaegar. And he was currently standing in the first light of morning glaring at Harry.

The Dragon shifted and huffed but did nothing else.

"So you're going to ignore me now? It is a little bit difficult to talk to you when you are like this, and I do really very much want to talk to you!" Viserys snapped.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds longer and then before his lavender eyes the dragon melted away and an older version of the man Viserys remembered was sitting in front of him, his head bowed, wearing rags and looking so world-weary that he just wanted to hug him. Before he could Harry spoke.

"You're right, whatever that you want to say to me, you should be able to say to my face. Go on I deserve whatever you want to say,"

"Erm, well I was going to start with thank you, followed by a comment on impeccable timing, then ask how you have been, why you are wearing rags and followed by a request to know what happened to you in the last 17 years. But it seems you're expecting something different,"

"I'm expecting you to be angry," Harry scowled, as though Viserys had gotten lines wrong in a play.

"Why would I be angry?" Viserys frowned back.

"Why would...it was my fault! I wasn't in the right place at any time! I left Lyanna to go to Rhaegar and found him dead, I went to Lyanna and found her dead, I went to King's Landing and found...destruction! And heard that you and the Queen had been taken to Dragonstone, only to get there and find you and the baby gone and the Queen had passed! It was my fault! All of it! I should have done better, I should have…"

Harry words were cut off by a body colliding with his and Viserys burying his face in his neck. He sat there for a few moments with the younger man in his lap hugging him tightly before he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back.

"I missed you," Viserys whispered in his ear, squeezing him tighter. "And the only thing I am angry about is that you have blamed yourself all this time. Harry, I have never once, in my wildest dreams blamed you for what happened. I blame my father, the Lannisters, Robert fucking Baratheon, even Rhaegar and Lyanna, but not you. Rhaegar made a mess and you were caught up in the short storm it made trying to clean it up. It wasn't your fault,"

"It was, Serys it was, I should have...I could have…"

Viserys pulled back and cupped Harry's face, a face that he had dreamt about since a little boy. Except the Harry he remembered was always smiling and cheerful, a ready laugh on his lips and shining mischievous green eyes. This Harry was haunted by grief, guilt and loneliness.

They had both been cast into exile from their home and family. But Viserys had had Dany with him, to focus on and to keep him company. Harry had had no one but his darkest thoughts and regret.

"Of all your considerable talents that I remember, foresight was not one of them. No one could have predicted what happened. It was all just one big, horrible mess that can be placed on many heads, but not yours,"

"I...I…"

"I am glad to see you," Viserys smiled and leant down to hug Harry again. Harry hesitated once more, but pulled the younger man closer, allowing himself to turn his head and bury his nose into Viserys' shoulder and scent the young man he had not seen since he was a little boy. "I know you have probably been blaming yourself for a long time, and that words won't just take that away, but you're not to blame Harry, and Rhaegar would never have blamed you either, never. He put you in an impossible situation, he put us all in an impossible situation,"

"I need to tell you what really happened Viserys," Harry sighed. "All of it,"

Viserys pulled back and looked at Harry searchingly before nodding and standing, he held his hand out to Harry in offer to help him up, which Harry accepted reluctantly. Viserys towed him into the cottage, absently thinking that he would have to ensure that he sorted some new clothes out for Harry, it wasn't right that he was just wandering around in those awful rags. Really they looked like he had been wearing them since the last time Viserys had seen him!

"I will go and wake Dany, she deserves to hear this as well," Viserys said once they were in the living room.

"You have taken good care of her," Harry managed to smile just a little. "Your mother would be proud,"

"I couldn't do anything else. She was all I had in the world. She is a lot like mother, she is very good and kind, honest. She has the better of the Targaryen aspects," Viserys smiled perching on the edge of the sofa Harry had seated himself on.

"You do too, you have done well with her," Harry reached out and gently pushed Viserys' head forward so that he could see his neck. He scowled and growled lowly when he was the deep crescent cuts in the pale skin there.

"It isn't that bad, he's done worse," Viserys said, and then regretted it straight away when Harry's growl got even louder.

"He's hurt you before?" Harry snarled.

"It wasn't that…"

"Quite badly yes," Dany interrupted walking into the room.

"I should have eaten him," Harry grumbled pressing his hand over the wounds and withdrawing once the cuts had healed.

"Wow, that is amazing," Dany gasped looking at the healed flesh.

"I doubt he would have tasted very nice," Viserys filled the silence as Harry shuffled awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you," Dany smiled sweetly at Harry. "Serys told me so many stories about you when we were growing up,"

"Dany!" Viserys hissed feeling his face burning.

"You were his hero growing up,"

"Ok! I am going to make breakfast! We can have our talk after it, I will leave you two to get to know each other," Viserys threw his hands up as he stood and hurried to the kitchen speaking over his shoulder as he went.

"Thank you," Dany said softly once they could hear Viserys clanging around in the kitchen. She drew her robe closer around herself and sat down next to Harry, who she was aware was looking incredibly uncertain.

"You have nothing to thank me for," Harry muttered.

"You saved me from a loveless marriage, and from being sold off. You also saved his life. He was about to speak out. If the Dothraki had not killed him for insult Illyrio would have sold him as a pleasure whore," Dany sighed.

"I really should have eaten him," Harry said slightly longingly as a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Do you mind if I ask…" Dany drew off and blushed herself. Harry found himself smiling slightly, she was still a girl.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How do you…" She waved her hands back and forth.

"Turn into a Dragon?" Harry offered.

"Or turn into a human," Dany shrugged.

"Clever girl," Harry chuckled. "But I am human. I am from a different world. I was fighting someone evil back in my world, a magical world, and managed to achieve what is called an animagus form, where you can turn from a human into an animal and back again at will. However, I was betrayed by the people closest to me who panicked at how much power I displayed, only powerful wizards can turn into a magical creature. While I was healing in hospital they attacked me and cursed me away. Rhaegar...Rhaegar found me, I was lying dying in my dragon form in the woods. He looked after me and brought me back from the brink of death. Nearly had a heart attack the first time I turned back into a human being," Harry snorted though Dany could see his mind was a thousand miles away in his memories.

"And you became friends?"

"Best friends didn't think I would trust anyone again after what had happened, but Rhaegar didn't really give me a choice. I owed him my life," Harry looked down at the floor, shame in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Dany rested her hand on his arm.

"You weren't even born then, you don't know what happened," Harry said softly, hollowly.

"No, but I know Viserys doesn't blame you and he has told me everything that he knows. He promised that he wouldn't keep anything from me for my own good once I was old enough to be told the truth. My Father's madness, Rhaegar's actions, what my Father did to the Starks. Even how my conception came about. He never once blamed you, he just said that you tried to do your best in an impossible situation. Plus it is clear how much you loved Rhaegar, I can't believe

That you would have done anything to hurt him or betray him, and so whatever happened was out of your hands and not your fault!" Dany said firmly.

"Thank you," Harry blinked at her, feeling that he had no other option as her lavender eyes pierced him. She may be young, but she was raised in hardship, and she had a spine of steel Harry could see.

"Right breakfast is ready!" Viserys shouted.

"Already?" Harry blinked.

"He's a Mother hen, he would have been up early to put it on," Dany rolled her eyes.

"I heard that, I am not a Mother Hen!" Viserys huffed.

"Yes you are," Dany laughed.

"Not,"

"Are,"

"Not,"

"Are,"

"Not,"

Harry sat down at his table and listened to the siblings bantering with each other, the sound washing over him as he watched Viserys spoon out amazing smelling porridge and dribbling honey into it as Dany took the kettle from the fire and poured them all some tea.

Breakfast was a strange affair for Harry. He had gotten used to being alone, to not really talking to people except to explain growing and cooking things. He had probably already had more conversation this morning that he had for a long time, and to actually be sitting eating breakfast with people, never mind Viserys and Dany, was strange to him.

The siblings chattered away, clearly keeping the conversation light. Dany mainly talked about how green everything was and wanting to take a walk to explore and see what it was like.

"That was lovely, thank you," Harry said pushing his bowl away from himself once he had finished.

"Oh, no problem," Viserys flushed a little.

Harry tilted his head curiously and the younger man stood quickly collecting their bowls.

"Are you ready to talk?" Viserys asked Harry.

"Think it is better to get it over and done with," Harry grimaced.

"Talk?" Dany looked between them.

"I need to tell you both what happened back then, everything, you deserve to know," Harry explained. He led the now silent siblings through to the living room and waved his hand at the fireplace causing it to burst to life as he sat in the armchair, leaving the sofa for the remaining Targaryens.

They sat down close to each other, side by side looking apprehensive, Viserys reaching out to take Dany's hand and give it a comforting squeeze before he nodded at Harry.

"This is going to be a shock to you, how do you want me to phrase it?" Harry asked though he was not sure how capable he was of being gentle with words anymore.

"Just tell us," Dany said firmly after the two of them looked at each other.

"Ok," Harry scrubbed his hand over his face trying to think about how to say this. "Lyanna and Rhaegar were married. Elia knew about it and agreed to it. Rhaegar was certain that he was the Prince that was promised, and he thought that he needed to have three children to represent the three heads of the Dragon on the Targaryen sigil, especially because he had me, the first Dragon to be ridden by a Targaryen for centuries. Elia, however, could not have any more children without risking her life, and Rhaegar refused to do that. They talked about it, and they came to an agreement to take a third into their marriage, someone that they both agreed on. Elia figured out that during the Tourney at Harrenhal that Lyanna had donned armour and fought on behalf of one of the Bannermen of House Stark who had been set upon by some of the Squires of the other Lords. The Knight of the Laughing Weirwood Tree. She and Rhaegar both agreed that she was the one and set about wooing her. Lyanna fell pregnant, and the three of them were worried about what Lord Stark would do, or Baratheon, if they found out, so Rhaegar and I went to get her. She was in the Tower of Joy to give birth to her and Rhaegar's son…"

"Son...you know it was a boy?" Viserys could not help but interrupt.

"I got back to the Tower Rhaegar had asked me to guard in time to see Ned Stark walking out with the babe. Arthur and Gerold were dead. Lyanna had, ironically, died in childbirth. The boy was in severe danger, Baratheon was clearly going to be King, and we both knew he would kill the babe without a second thought. Aegon and Rhaella were dead, Elia was raped and dead. Even though I wanted to kill him, we both agreed there had been too much death with what had happened. Lyanna had told him that she and Rhaegar were in love and wed, and made him promise before she died that he would protect the babe. He asked me how he could do that, and I gave him his only option. Claim the babe was his, a bastard born during the stresses of war and raise him. I cast a spell to turn his hair black and his eyes brown, I wiped the memories of the midwives of what had happened, and I wiped the memories of Stark's bannermen that were with him. And only two people alive knew the secret of where the babe really came from,"

"What...what is or nephew's name?" Viserys asked.

"Lyanna named him Aegon in memory of his brother. Stark was to call him Jon. Jon Snow,"

"The Heir to the throne. A Stark and a Targaryen," Viserys hummed.

"You're the Heir," Harry frowned.

"I have no desire to be a King," Viserys laughed. "It is not suited to me. And he is Rhaegar's only surviving child,"

"It will be null and void soon anyway, no doubt he will be taking the Black soon. I...I checked on him, every now and then. He was the only one of you that I knew where he was. Stark...tolerated my visits as long as I was under disguise. His wife was not happy that he had brought a bastard home and wanted to raise him with her 'true-born' children," Harry scowled.

"Wait till she finds out the truth," Viserys huffed when Harry looked at him confused. "I am not going to let Rhaegar's son live his life a Bastard, and it is beyond time that fat moron gets his arse off my families throne,"

"Whatever choices you make, I won't leave your side," Harry bowed his head.

"No," Viserys shook his head. He grit his teeth as Harry looked stricken, silently berating himself. "Harry you aren't our servant, you are our friend!"

"I want to stay by your side," Harry shook his head.

"We will work on him," Dany said amused patting Viserys on the hand and stood leaving both men to blink at her. "I am off for a wander, I want to see the forest,"

"You did well with her," Harry said softly.

"She is amazing considering everything that she has been through," Viserys smiled at the backdoor Dany had exited through.

"You have grown up into an amazing man as well, considering everything you have been through. I can't believe that you have grown up from the small boy I remember," Harry looked fondly at Viserys.

"I don't know about that. I have survived," Viserys shrugged flushing.

"You have done a lot more than that," Harry argued but spoke before the lavender-eyed man could argue back. "How are you feeling, after what I told you?"

"I have spent a long time blaming Rhaegar for his part in what happened. Knowing that Lyanna went willingly and that they were in love...it complicates things. It never really fully made sense to me, Rhaegar was so kind and honourable, I began to wonder if I had over imagined that side of things to make myself feel better. But...why didn't he...they just tell people? If they had…"

"He intended to. As soon as he had Lyanna somewhere safe he intended, to tell the truth, overthrow your father, and with Lyanna bringing to North and Elia bringing Dorne he hoped that his overthrow would be smooth. But the Stark's reacted unexpectedly, they never imagined that Brandon would do what he did. And then it was a stone rolling down a hill causing an avalanche," Harry grimaced.

"I wish he had never met her, I wish what happened never did. But wishes don't come true, not in real life. Dwelling on what happened and what could have happened is no use. All we can do is look to the future. I wish to meet my nephew, and then...well we will see what will happen,"

"I don't think Jon will want the throne," Harry mused.

"Whatever happens happens, but now is the time to move if we are going. Otherwise, we need to get as far away from Westeros as we can and hope Baratheon's assassins don't find us,"

"I have heard some worrying rumours about Baratheon's heir, I severely doubt he will make a good King at all, and there is question as to whether he is really Baratheon's legitimate son. The thought of the Lannisters having so much power makes me sick," Harry frowned.

"Me too. When it comes down to it Baratheon is just a puppet. I want revenge Harry," Viserys met those green green eyes, and could see life and something to aim for flaring into being in them.

Sitting there at the table of a small cabin in the middle of nowhere the two of them found a future to aim toward, and suddenly the future was laid out in front of them.


End file.
